


Game Of Survival - Monstrum game AU

by Tsuyun



Category: Monstrum (Video Game), Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Survival and Escape, Definitely after chapter 3, Developing Friendships, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jumbled prologues, Limited Magic, Magical Realism, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, Violence, friendship fluff, vague canon timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyun/pseuds/Tsuyun
Summary: Notable NRC students were brought into an abandoned ship of an unknown world.Separated every elsewhere, they are to search alongside the group they find themselves with for the means to escape their predicament, all while avoiding and escaping the monsters that haunt the rundown halls.Notes, and etc. on my Twitter - @STsuyun
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 49
Kudos: 133





	1. Prologue #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wanted to write an AU taking place within the Monstrum game with several series.  
> Essentially, just a lot of series crossovers with a ‘survive-and-escape’ twist.  
> It’s such a simple, terrifying, interesting and in a way, hilarious, plot venture.  
> Now I could get to the game with T-W~ :3
> 
> Note that a lot of the mechanics of the game remained and others are tweaked to correspond to the T-W world/characters.  
> And why I wrote it in a mild log form? Because. ^-^

_They hear rumbling._

_It echoes and at intervals was distant, then somewhere nearby._

_Something was pulling at their being, bringing them closer towards a misty mirror. Beyond it, they could only see the abyss._

_As silent as they entered, nerving unfamiliarity envelops them._

_Several presences began to emerge everywhere._

_They fall alongside them, further into the abyss like falling stars within the vast openness of space with no visible destination._

_They simply kept falling…_

_…until they couldn’t no more._

###

Yuu slowly woke to the soreness of their right cheek. With a groan and furrowed eyebrows, they slowly open their eyes.

 **Yuu** : _(…How long has it been since I was asleep?)_

Only after the hazy blur clears with the light did they realize they were facing a rusty locker. And that they were sprawled on their stomach on a similarly rusty floor, cold and littered with dust. Confused, Yuu groggily mustered their growing strength to gently lift themselves into a sitting position. Yuu massages the cold sore cheek with their left hand as they behold the sight in front of them; metallic shelves, boxes and the like of a storage room’s appliances.

 **Yuu** : …Wh-where am I?

 **???** : You’re finally awake I see.

Yuu jerked, startled by the sudden yet familiar voice from behind them. They quietly turn around and are quickly astonished by the sight.

 **Yuu** : T-tsunotaro?!

 **Malleus** : *Smiles * Good evening.

Said fae was sitting on a box with a thin book on his lap, surrounded by several other boxes of varying sizes. Despite the perplexing appearance and situation, Yuu felt relieved by the senior’s presence. It seemed though Malleus was waiting for them, to wake up most likely.

 **Yuu** : *Fully turned and facing the fae* What’s going on here? Where are we?

 **Malleus** : Your questions are what I’ve also inquired when I too rise from a rather peculiar slumber, only to find you and Kingscholar similarly unconscious as I was.

 **Yuu** : *Blinks* Kingscholar?

 **Malleus** : *Gestures to his right* He’s over there.

 **Yuu** : *Glances and realizes* L-leona-senpai?!

From across the room, said senior was sprawled on his stomach next to more boxes and metallic furniture. His legs fronted the two, tail draped to the side. His face, obscured by his flowy hair, was facing the door. Light snores could be heard from him.

 **Yuu** : Ah. *Sweat drops* ..Somehow, seeing him sleeping _even_ in an unknown place just seems so normal…

 **Malleus** : *Faces Yuu again* Subsequently after exploring this room, I came across this journal. *Taps the thin book with the back of his gloved index finger*

 **Yuu** : *Shuffles closer* A journal?

 **Malleus** : The kind with a collection of reports, about the activities that underwent this facility. *Hands Yuu the journal*

 **Yuu** : *Carefully receives. Opens the book and begins flipping and scanning through the pages* Hmm. These are…written by hand…by several people. It’s more like letters or notes, in a way.

 **Malleus** : Apparently, we are on a large freight vessel out in the ocean, stranded and un-moving.

 **Yuu** : *Looks back at Malleus, baffled* Eh? R-really?!

 **Malleus** : From what I could decipher, the overall location isn’t our world of Twisted Wonderland. We may have entered a foreign dimension of sorts.

 **Yuu** : … *Returns to the book with a worried expression* I - _no_ , we were brought into another world…huh.

Malleus blinks.

He felt a sudden glimmer of magic within the room.

Then as immediate as it appeared, the presence quickly fled. He stayed staring at the corner of the ceiling where it was last made aware of. The magic _wasn’t_ unfamiliar but it _felt_ unknown as a whole. Among the unknown environment, it seemed to correspond, and Malleus noted that it highly likely moves on to the next potential witness.

Hence, _in other words_ …

Yuu flips another page before they took notice the tip of an object peeking from the back of the journal. They gathered the last few pages and soon discover an envelope resting against the back cover.

 **Yuu** : Huh? Tsunotaro, what’s this?

Malleus turns from the ceiling towards Yuu. He blinked once he saw an envelope held upwards by the first year.

 **Malleus** : *Curious, he crosses his arms* An envelope. Where did you…?

 **Yuu** : In the journal. Do you know of it?

 **Malleus** : *Narrows his eyes. His suspicion stirred* _No_. I have thoroughly checked every corner of the journal. Never have I seen that envelope before.

 **Yuu** : I see. That’s…strange. Have you searched every elsewhere in this room too?

 **Malleus** : Precisely. *Leans over slightly and places his left index finger and thumb against his chin. His eyes scans the object* What a curious object. It apparently just appeared.

 **Yuu** : There’s also nothing on the cover.

 **Malleus** : Aside from its questionable origins, it’s simply paper. Nothing… _out of the ordinary_ …

The first year subsequently, albeit carefully, opens the envelope and as half expected, brought out a piece of folded paper.

 **Yuu** : *Unfolds said paper.* “Instructions:

  * Find key items to escape the ship.
  * Find two item bags. They will lead to the two escape routes that are eligible for twelve persons each. The options are; the broom safe and life boat.
  * Magic pens are scattered about the ship.
  * Be quiet and avoid the monsters; the brute, the hunter and the fiend. Otherwise.
  * You’re not alone.”



**Malleus** : ‘Instructions’…huh.

 **Yuu** : T-this… *Sighs, finally relenting* .. _This_ is surely a rather tough predicament. *Mumbles under their breath-* On _a whole new level_ than the headmaster’s requests… *Turns to Malleus* Tsunotaro, what do you think?

 **Malleus** : Hmm, a rather straightforward - as stated - list of instructions. As we have yet to understand this dimension, it’s best to adhere to them. It is preferable to retrieve the magic pens as quickly as possible too.

 **Yuu** : Ah, wait, is your magic…?

 **Malleus** : *Chuckles lightly* Don’t underestimate me, child of man. My magic rests secured within me. The magic gems filter the amount of usage an individual makes. It is significantly essential.

 **Yuu** : *Chuckles in return* Yeah, I knew as much. *Slowly stands up with a stretch* Alright! Let’s do this! We need to find everyone else and —

A hoarse groan suddenly erupted, halting the startled first year.

Both Yuu and Malleus turned to the source and finds Leona lifting himself with his arms. Folding his legs, the lion gets off the ground and sits back down against a box soon after with his left hand caressing the side of his head.

 **Leona** : My head hurts.

 **Yuu** : Leona-senpai.

Leona’s ears perked. He turns to his suspicion, and descries the other two with – as Yuu described – an incredulous expression. The three stared in silence for a moment when Leona finally sighs in defeat.

 **Leona** : *Head downcast* The hell? *Faces them again with a glare* Hey you bastards, were you watchin’ me sleep?!

 **Yuu** : *Shakes their head with arms raised up to their chest* Not at all! But well, I guess in a _different_ sort of way. We are in the same room after all...

 **Leona** : *Narrows his glare at Yuu, then realizes his surroundings* Wait – where is this?

 **Malleus** : Not Night Raven College, Kingscholar. *Crosses his arms* So you _weren’t_ aware when you decided to resume your slumber.

 **Leona** : *Ears twitched. Looks over at Malleus, irked* Hah? What was that?

Yuu gave a glance at Malleus, confused.

 **Malleus** : I woke before the both of you and some minutes after, your consciousness returned but you choose to continue your sleep, correct? *Smiles as he returns his arms to his lap* Your timing is indeed impeccable.

 **Leona** : The heck? If I had known you horned bastard and the herbivore were in the room, I would’ve woken up _faster_ , even earlier than you.

 **Yuu** : Anyways~ *Steps forward* As we’re in a puzzling situation, we need to hurry back to NRC. Here’s basically, and apparently, what we need to do from now on. *Stretches out the instruction paper towards Leona*

The third year cautiously sniffs. After a grunt, he took the paper and read through the instructions. His eyes gradually widens in disbelief.

 **Leona** : Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!

 **Yuu** : *Clasps hands together* With that, let’s start the search. *Begins walking pass Leona and towards the door*

Malleus stands up and follows Yuu.

Leona clicks his tongue. With his restored energy, he soon stood with his tail flicking in annoyance. The paper mildly crumpled in his grasp.

 **Leona** : Damn it!

 **Malleus** : Oh, there’s an additional information I should mention.

Yuu pauses mid-way as they are about to grab the door handle to the fae’s notice.

 **Malleus** : The door is locked.

 **Leona** : Wha – Oi! You didn’t bother to do anything about it, early-riser bastard?

 **Yuu** : *Sweat dropped* Well, this obstacle _is_ a possibility in this situation.

 **Malleus** : *Eyebrows furrowed, crossing his arms once again. Feeling offended* I can’t do anything drastic as the circumstances are yet unknown. _What’s more_ , you two were still unconscious. It is of common gesture to refrain from bothering any slumbering individuals around one’s vicinity when there isn’t imminent danger.

 **Leona** : *Sighs, vexed, pressing his right fingers against his temple* Whatever. *Steps forward and pushes Yuu aside while handing them back the crumpled instruction paper* Move, herbivore.

The third year then one-sidedly steps back and vehemently kicked the metallic door off its hinges. A loud crash sounded and echoed as the door hits the hallway wall before the self-made exit. The Savanaclaw dorm leader flicks his ears, sniffs and proceeded to casually walk out into the dimly lit hallway to the left.

 **Leona** : I’m gonna get this over with. I don’t want to be stuck with you lot far longer enough as it is. _(Though, this drag of a place_ could _be a far more bearable alternative than classes and lectures.)_ *Smirks*

Yuu was left speechless as they watch Leona walked further ahead.

 **Malleus** : *Leans down as he enters the hallway. His horns touch the ceiling. Eyes narrowed* The hallway is very much restrictive, as they are designed by humans for humans.

 **Yuu** : Well, you’re definitely taller than any other human Tsunotaro. *Folds the instruction paper and places it in their blazer pocket along with the envelope* Does Leona _even_ take into account the ‘be quiet and avoid the monsters’ part?

 **Malleus** : *Gazes downwards to the broken door* Certainly Kingscholar has his methods.

 **Yuu** : *Sighs* In any case, we should get going.

The Ramshackle prefect and Diasomnia dorm leader follows after Leona’s trail, heading further down the hallway.

 **Yuu** : _(I hope Grim isn’t by himself, wherever he is. Ace and the others too…)_

 **Malleus** : _(That presence… I should inquire Lilia about it once we reunite. The magic of this dimension certainly pique one’s interest.)_

**< Malleus, Leona & Yuu>**

**Starting point: Upper deck, Deck 6 - Room C24, Storage.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be 10 parts of the prologue to introduce the groups and their individual situations.  
> I named the title hence from the song, 'Game of Survival' by Ruelle ^v^
> 
> *The characters' names within their dialogue are in 'bold', or in other words; 'highlighted', for easier reading.  
> *I'll be keeping to the Japanese honorifics of every characters as I don't really have the knowledge, or confidence, to properly and 'canon-ly' localize how they refer to each other based of those honorifics. I hope it's understandable.  
> *I'll also be keeping to Yuu's nickname for Malleus as 'Tsunotaro' instead of the literal 'Horned guy'. Because he's simply 'Tsunotaro', 'nuff said :3
> 
> Here’s the wikia of Monstrum for anyone who’s new to the game ~ https://themonstrum.fandom.com/wiki/Monstrum_Wiki
> 
> How my version of Yuu/the MC looks like ~ https://twitter.com/STsuyun/status/1268839362323574784
> 
> -Tsuyun


	2. Prologue #2

His eyes open in a daze, only to shoot wide-eyed in instant realization.

Nerves quickly swelled and his heart anxious.

 **Idia** : _(Th-th-th-this isn’t my room!!)_

The third year stares in full alert at the ‘too-close-for-comfort’ ceiling before him, or was he stuffed in a closet? A box? A coffin? It was difficult to be certain within the dim lighting, even with the light glow of his hair. ***(1)** Though, he’s _wholly_ convinced he wasn’t in his comfort zone. He’s lying down as well, next to a wall on his right, and his back felt stiff yet is accompanied with light buoyancy-ness. Gingerly moving his fingers, the apparent fabric covering this material under him resembles bed sheets.

 **Idia** : _(Am I on a bed? Moreover…a bunk bed? Wh-when - how did I…? Wait - where is this place?!)_

Ever _cautiously_ , Idia turned over to his left side, straining for sounds or sudden movement.

Once his initial perception clears, lifting himself to the edge of the bed felt dizzying. His body felt weak and cricked, which evidently indicated the duration of his nap.

When his shoes landed on the floor, Idia noticed the strange thud.

 **Idia** : Hm? *Taps the floor again softly* That’s weird. *Then notes the small stairs attached by the far end of the bed* _(Does the college even have a place with dusty metallic flooring and a bunk bed?)_

He slowly lifts his gaze. The room was as dim as he first observed, but his eyes adjusted, and with some help from the growing glow of his hair as he fully waken, he discovers several other furniture and objects within the room; the lone dying ceiling light, small tables, boxes in the corner and few other bunk beds and… _a shoe_ resting on the bottom bunk of another bed.

 **Idia** : *Squints slightly* _(No…i-it’s a leg, a-a-a-and of course it’s attached to a body!!)_ Eeeep!! *Eyes widen in fright. Both hands clutched up to his chest*

The third year’s thoughts went into a panic.

Every other question popped and begged his attention. Conclusions came and went with or without any credibility. But nonetheless, he _simply_ doesn’t know what to do as he stared at the dark lying figure. He stared and pondered so much that he didn’t _immediately_ react when his vision finally cleared somewhat at the mysterious person until they moved ever so slightly.

 **Idia** : Eek! …Eh?...Eh!?...They are wearing a NRC uniform…a glove…

Reluctant curiosity pulled at Idia to lift himself from his seat. He gingerly steps forward and with added clarity efforts quickly realize the person’s identity.

 **Idia** : _A-azul-shi?!?_

New questions started making their rounds while he slowly paces towards the second year with his mildly hindering grogginess.

Upon reaching the side of the bottom bunk bed, he confirmed it was Azul, still and sleeping. His breathing was soft and expression unassuming.

 **Idia** : Oh. *Glances around the immediate area* His glasses are…nowhere. *Looks back at Azul* Truly, this is the ‘bare face revelation of a glasses character’.

Idia turns to glance over the room again, his nerves relaxed _somewhat_ with the second year’s presence.

It seems they were the only inhabitants of the room which appeared to be a shared bedroom being as there are three sets of bunk beds…embedded into the wall. The longer he observed, the more his initial thought of the room’s association to Night Raven College facilities shriveled. From the walls, ceilings, furniture and several miscellaneous items, not one had _any_ resemblance to NRC.

Then the nagging feeling of how they’d got here in the _first place_ started to stir his anxiety.

Idia tried to remember but everything came back as static. Nothing came of his memories. Nothing but the hazy darkness he was in before waking up.

 **Idia** : *Holding both sides of his head, eyes widen and perplexed* What was I…? Am I…imagining things? _Wait_ …was I even with Azul-shi before this?

To make matters _more_ unnerving; he couldn’t find his head phones, tablet and magic skull on his person.

He still could feel his magic but not only did him and Azul get likely kidnapped and dumped into an unfamiliar place, his technologies - _his comfort_ \- were nowhere to be found. Could the culprit or culprits who trapped them have taken them? Perhaps to sell to the black market? - Are they _actually_ in a suspicious place like that?

The third year heaved a quivering sigh.

He gazes over the second year and concluded Azul’s magic pen was also missing.

They _need_ to go search for their magic instruments, and to get back to safety or anywhere familiar.

Hence after much deliberation, Idia carefully places his left hand against Azul’s immediate right shoulder, noting that it’s the most of physical contact he’d _willingly_ gesture to others, and timidly shakes him.

 **Idia** : Umm… A-azul-shi? Pl-please wake up…

He tried for a few more moments before Azul’s serene expression contorted slightly as he regains consciousness.

With furrowed eyebrows, the second year squints open his eyes. Azul could immediately identify a blurry glowing blue blob to the side of his front view.

Alert surges through him once he became highly aware someone _other than_ the twins was staring down at him.

He jerked away, hitting something a few centimetres from where his head had rested.

 **Azul** : Wh-who?!?

 **Idia** : Eeeek!! *Stumbles onto the ground in shock. Fists clutched to his chest. Trembling* I-i-i-it’s m-me!!

 **Azul** : *His vision adjusts and he blinks, realizing* Idia…-san?

 **Idia** : *Timidly answers in a whisper-* Y-yes.

Azul sighs, calming his caution.

He gave a few glances every elsewhere, figuring his ‘current’ surroundings, and the object he collided into; his glasses. The lenses were faced downwards. Azul retrieves them, quietly hoping they aren’t damaged. He then pulls his legs over the edge of the bed.

 **Azul** : *Straightens himself as he regains his full composure* I apologize for my reaction, Idia-san.

Idia, somewhat calmed, sat with his legs folded against his thighs on the ground.

 **Idia** : *Grips the end of his jacket* Um, I-I don’t blame you though. Considering the situation, anyone would be in shock right?

 **Azul** : Well, moving on to the matter at hand. *Gestures his right hand to Idia* Foremost, Idia-san, do you know where we are?

 **Idia** : _(He went straight to the point huh.)_ Nil. N-not even what time of day it is. All I know, this room is most likely a rundown bedroom with several background unusable storage items.

While Azul listen to the third year’s report, he searches for his napkin, and quickly _noticed_ his magic pen and phone wasn’t in their usual places. Noting the oddity, he quietly wipes his glasses.

 **Idia** : Nothing’s alike to the college. I-it’s possible we’re kidnapped. Maybe, we somehow got teleported via the grand mirror. *He downcast to his clutching hands, frowning. Eyes further lidded* _(It’s hard to believe though, and I wouldn’t go out of my room_ carelessly _for that to happen, nor go anywhere near the mirror chamber on a regular day.)_

 **Azul** : *Pushes up his newly cleaned glasses* I see now. To summarize our situation, how we got here and where we are is essentially unknown. It _is_ possible due to some malicious agenda but knowing Night Raven College’s security system and how the headmaster would immediately be alerted, that conclusion seems far-fetched.

 **Idia** : Yeah, exactly. There’s no way right. *Slowly gets up. His legs starting to feel numb and prickly*

 **Azul** : Which makes this all the more puzzling. Putting that aside. Idia-san, do you not have your magic skull with you? Your tablet?

 **Idia** : No. All my devices disappeared… *Timidly faces Azul* Er, Azul-shi? Do you know what you were doing before blacking out?

 **Azul** : *Pushes up his glasses as he tried to remember* _Strange_. I couldn’t recall anything. *Turns to Idia* The same happened to you I assume?

 **Idia** : Yeah. *Blinks, an idea suddenly forms within his head. Looks to the side with furrowed eyebrows* The situation seems like the first area and story overview of a horror game. No, wait. A _horror survival game_ perhaps? *Paces a step away in thought* If it’s really like a horror game… *Mumbles under his breath*

 **Azul** : You’re really obstinate about that theory huh. *Crosses his arms* _(Anyways, the causes suggested of this situation seemed plausible aside from Idia-san’s game talk. On the other hand, there’s no way to be certain but_ was _I even with Idia-san beforehand? Were we in our club? And,_ are _we the only ones in this rundown place? Aside from the possible kidnappers.)_

The second year’s attention shifted once he notices an envelope among tresses of Idia’s flowy glowing hair. The said teenager had his back towards him, muttering a monologue of game logics.

 **Azul** : _(Did it get tangled with his hair when he slept, I wonder.)_ Idia-san.

Idia now has his hands clutching the side of his head, hair flaring at several ends, knees slightly buckled, visibly shaking and muttering a volume higher.

He didn’t respond, or he’s distracted enough to cease hearing anything else.

 **Azul** : Idia-san!

He tried again but the senior didn’t respond like the first time. Azul sighs and proceeds to lift himself off the bed, only to stumble in a daze but managed to catch himself by the edge of the top bunk.

 **Azul** : Khh…! *Steadies himself. Pushes up his glasses* This is troublesome.

Meanwhile, Idia rambled on.

 **Idia** : *Nerves in a wreck. Muttering quickly while his anxiety increases* Accordingly at the beginning, players would be given clues of the world and instructions on how to survive the play-through. Yet no matter how it’s a likely but alarming possibility, aren’t we in reality? No matter what, we _are_ in reality. And I’m not wearing my VR set or do I had activated my projections. Maybe the situation has no need of it?

He gasped. Fear started to encase his frontal processes when a notion made itself known.

 **Idia** : *Panicking and mumbling louder than before* _Ortho!_ I-if I’ve gone missing, he’s likely out searching for me!! But _where_ is he to look? N-no, he’ll be out searching _no matter what!_ He’s a good kid but th-that - _that won’t do!_ He’ll get hurt!! What if this place has _monsters?!_ _Or savages?!_ _Or_ —

Without warning, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Idia’s heart skips a beat and he shrieks in utter terror.

 **Azul** : *Scowling at Idia’s sudden scream* Idia-san! Would you _mind_ focusing away from ‘unlikely better’ solutions?

His fright dissipates as he’s faced with the younger teenager that reminded Idia of his presence in their similar situation.

 **Idia** : *Panting while his heart calmed. He remained rattled however. Realizes he’s been ranting* Ah… *Clutches the cloth above his heart* M-my bad.

 **Azul** : *Clears his throat, pushing away his building annoyance* Let’s get back on track. And we’ll start, with this. *Reaches out and pulls carefully at Idia’s hair where the letter was snarled in*

 **Idia** : Eh? *Instinctively shifts himself away* W-w-what?

 **Azul** : *Holds the envelope still betangled with few of Idia’s long hair upwards. Asks rhetorically-* Do you not notice this in your hair Idia-san?

 **Idia** : *Blinks at the object. Baffled* It _was?!_

Azul releases the few strands of glowing hair and begins to inspect the envelope. Idia patted his hair, confused and admittedly curious albeit cautious as he observed the second year.

 **Azul** : Hmm, it doesn’t seem to have an address anywhere. *Opens and took out a folded paper*

He unfolds the paper and upon comprehending the first word, began reading out what’s written throughout until the end.

 **Azul** : *Smirks* Ohho~ I understand now.

 **Idia** : *Eye widen and in utter disbelief* N-no way. There - there are monsters! _Actual monsters?!_ This is an _actual_ horror survival game?!

 **Azul** : *Still smirking* Please calm down, Idia-san. I will not have you blather again.

 **Idia** : *Shriveled into himself. Slightly pouting while glaring to the side* My concerns are _very_ much valid, mind you!

 **Azul** : *Crosses his arms. The paper dangling in-between his fingers* Besides, this literal piece of information is _quite_ indicative for our next move. Whoever sent us here made a point for us to escape this location - a forsaken ship of all places. *Gestures his hands upwards in both directions* The means of escape and our magic instruments lying about. What’s more, the fact that there are twenty-four others - or more - besides us, perhaps also Night Raven College students, placed here? This is most definitely a _bona-fied_ game of survival! *Grins as he narrowed his eyes* _Bring it on_ , Kukuku.

 **Idia** : Wh-what about those three monsters?

 **Azul** : True, our use of magic _is_ limited. *Folds the letter and places it in his blazer pocket* But, with that, strategizing is the only solution.

 **Idia** : Right, strategy… *Sighs quietly* There are others here after all huh?

 **Azul** : It’s for certain that we aren’t pitted against each other. Therefore we should meet up with them for added advantage. Whoever they are, we’ll know eventually.

 **Idia** : Hmm, I guess. *Realizes something he then noted as odd* Ah, Azul-shi. You can read the transcript pretty easily in this dim room huh.

 **Azul** : Merfolk see even with this much light. However, I could adjust my vision far better in the darkness. ***(2)**

 **Idia** : I-I see. _(I wonder if Azul-shi’s glasses adapt the amount of light he receives in a brighter environment.)_

 **Azul** : Let’s begin the game shall we? And as we’re grouped together Idia-san, at least for the time being, I’d highly suggest we strategize seamlessly to complete the end of this contract.

Idia frowned after Azul who’s heading towards the identified door to his left.

The third year wasn’t sure how to feel about their circumstances and the obstacles, and everyone else that got stuck on this ship. He figured they’d need everything to succeed and avoid the monsters, one of _the_ top and frightening priorities.

But the _‘everything’_ would mean he’d have to rely on the others as well for survival and them towards him. He isn’t well-verse in social interactions. _Far from it_. He prefers to avoid them, being a recluse otaku. And now, he’s _forced_ to. He could count on one hand how many of others, other than his brother, he’s able to at least tolerate being around; Azul, his club mate, being one of them.

When Azul reached the door, he raised his hands on his waist in akimbo.

 **Azul** : This will need bothersome labor work for the door to open if it happened to be locked. *Reaches his hand out, grabs the handle and pushes it downwards*

Contrary to his half expectations, the door clicks.

 **Azul** : *Smiles in relief* Thank goodness for that.

 **Idia** : Hoo…

 **Azul** : Well then. *Pushes his glasses up. Walks into the dark hallway*

 **Idia** : Right. *Follows out the door*

 **Azul** : My, the place is surely in need of repairs.

 **Idia** : Gehh, it’s even darker than the room we’re in.

 **Azul** : No matter. I’ll lead the way, and with your glowing hair, I’m sure you’ll be able to manage.

The Octavinelle dorm leader started down the right side of the hall way with Ignihyde’s relief dorm leader following closely behind, softly illuminating his surroundings.

 **Idia** : _(I_ have _to find Ortho, if he’s here that is. I prefer he wasn’t. Either way, I have to get back to him.)_

 **Azul** : _(I wonder if those two are here.)_

**< Idia & Azul>**

**Starting point: Upper deck, Deck 4 - Crew quarter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(1) – I haven’t known for sure, but Idia’s hair, by my observation, likely glows in dim and dark places with its intensity influenced by his state of consciousness and emotions. A half headcanon perhaps?  
> *(2) - This is my headcanon. Octopuses have polarized vision. Many experts believe they have the ability to control different amounts of light that comes into their eyes which is why they can see well, both during the day and at night. Though, Azul being Azul, he likely wears them to get away from his past, or that he needed an extra assistance with the lenses, given as he spends a lot of time buried in his research and studies throughout his childhood. He also, likely, does most of it in his ‘Octopus pot’.
> 
> *About Azul’s glasses, I have this type of lens. It helps to control the light of my surroundings better, as I can’t see clearly in a bright location (mostly in HD, otherwise I’m fine without my glasses).
> 
> The title drops! :D  
> Idia will be breaking more of the fourth wall in later chapters too.
> 
> Please stay tuned~
> 
> -Tsuyun


	3. Prologue #3

He instinctively pulled further into himself. His pitchfork tail wrapped to his exposed right side as he grumbled. However, the cold was relentless. Grim was barely conscious but he knew of the cumbersome wind’s return. He has to stop it without getting up. He’s too tired for that.

 **Grim** : *Mumbling under his breath-* Mmnnn…Yuuu…you should close the window…yanno…

No answer.

Consequently another gust of wind blew, far colder and harsher than before.

 **Grim** : Ffnna!! *Jolts back his head, hitting something solid behind him. Fur prickles as he finally wakes up* Ughh…my head~ *With closed tearing eyes, he sits up. Ears dropped. He massages the bruise with both his hands*

Grim opens his eyes and blinks twice once he didn’t recognize the ground he finds himself on.

He lifts his gaze. Before him are several crates draped with a thick fabric-like cover. The creature’s eyes widen, nerves stirred and increasing when his gazing finds _more_ unfamiliar sights.

 _And_ as far as he could see, he’s encased into a small space by medium and large crates.

 **Grim** : W-where the heck am I?!

 **???** : You _gotta_ be messin’ with me!!!

 **Grim** : *His fur and tail stands on end* Eee!! Wh-who’s-?!

 **???** : The hell is this?! This _can’t_ be right!

 **Grim** : Eh? *Ears turn to the source of the voice behind him - behind the crate his head bumped into. Finds the voice very familiar* Wait…this voice sounds like..!

The creature got on his feet, turns to face the medium-sized crate and jumps for the edge.

Climbing over, within the dim light he is then greeted by an orange head of hair. The owner was sitting against a crate on the ground.

 **Grim** : Ffna, Ace!!

 **Ace** : *Jerked aback in shock* Uwahh! _Grim!!?_

 **Grim** : *Sighs in relief* Thank goodness it’s just you. So you’re here too huh, in this weird place. How’d we get here? And _why_ were you shouting like an idiot?

Ace slowly took a breath, calming himself from the surprise, though his nerves and uneasiness are still on high alert.

 **Ace** : *Faces Grim with a frown and furrowed eyebrows* Before I answer you, look above the pile of cloth to your left. *Points his thumb above his shoulder*

 **Grim** : *In turn, his eyebrows dipped and tail flicked in annoyance* Huh? What’s up with _that?_ Are you up to something? The great Grim-sama _won’t_ fall for it, yanno!

 **Ace** : *Stares at Grim pointedly* Just. Do. It. And be quiet.

 **Grim** : *Eyes lidded, unamused* Whatever. *Smirks* But that’ll be two cans of tuna for me to do you any favors at all, yanno.

Grim looks over the small pile of folded fabric and gaped at the sight, utterly speechless.

Before him is the vast open ocean.

The light of the moon shone dimly over their surroundings and the dark waters behind gathering clouds.

 **Grim** : Funna!! Why’re we floatin’ out here?!?

 **Ace** : *Shots his right index finger against his lips* _Shhhhiii_ , keep your voice down stupid Grim!! Get down here!! *Reaches out towards Grim’s tail*

 **Grim** : *Turns to Ace. Confusion and annoyance mixing* D-don’t expect me to — ffna!!!

With a tug of his tail, Grim landed on the wooden ground once more with a thud. His right side stings from the abrupt vibration. Ace releases the creature’s tail with a snort.

 **Grim** : Ughh~ *Lifts himself into a sitting position. Glares at Ace* _Geez_ , what’s the big idea?!

 **Ace** : *In a loud whisper-* First of Grim, I don’t make the rules here. Second, don’t cha think since we’re somewhere _suspicious_ , we shouldn’t be makin’ any sudden noises?! And third, _obviously_ I don’t expect anything more from a monster creature like _you!_ *Crosses arms*

 **Grim** : *Fur bristles* Muumuu~ Why you~

 **Ace** : *Sighs. Reverts back to his milder tone-* Anyways, in case if you _didn’t_ notice, we’re on a ship in the middle of nowhere.

 **Grim** : O-of course I knew that! *Sweat drops. Arms in akimbo, trying to divert Ace’s baseless accusation* I _could_ tell immediately, yanno!

 **Ace** : *Knows* Keh, _sure~_

 **Grim** : Then Ace, care to explain how we even got here?

 **Ace** : I… *Looks downcast, sheepish* ..have no clue.

 **Grim** : What? My, aren’t you useless.

 **Ace** : It can’t be helped in this situation _ok?!_ Even when this letter explains it! *Left hand gestures outwards holding a crumpled paper*

 **Grim** : Oh? What cha have there?

 **Ace** : This letter just so happened to be on my lap when I came to. I was reading it when you came along.

 **Grim** : Hmm, is that why you were cursing out earlier?

 **Ace** : Basically.

 **Grim** : Well, don’t just leave the great Grim-sama in suspense! What’d it say?

 **Ace** : I would but we must wake senpai up as well. *Glances and hand gestures to the side*

 **Grim** : Ffna? *Follows Ace’s gaze and, for the umpteenth time, gaped in surprise* Is that Cater?! Since when was _he_ there?!

 **Ace** : From the start apparently. Of course you didn’t notice him huh.

Said third year lies unconscious on his back facing the first years near some crates a few feet away. Half of his figure was covered by several of the same thick fabric.

The two stood and the fabric rustles as they are caught in another cold gale.

Ace hugs himself, clutching the paper tightly while Grim shivered in place. They plodded forwards after a few moments of calmer winds.

 **Grim** : *Once he arrived, he proceeds to shake Cater’s left shoulder* Oi Cater! Y-you should wake up, yanno!

 **Ace** : *Crouches down behind Grim. Still trembling and hugging himself* Ughh~ T-the ocean b-b-breeze is seriously u-unrelenting.

Cater stirred.

His waking vision steadily clears to find Grim trembling with fuzzy fur.

 **Grim** : Oh! Y-you finally open yer eyes!

 **Cater** : …Grim-chan?

Another gust passes them and Cater instantly jolted upwards with his arms wrapped around himself.

 **Cater** : Uuuwaaa!!~ Wh-wh-why is it so c-c-cold?!

 **Ace** : B-because we’re outside!

 **Cater** : *Notices* Ohoo~ A-ace-chan, you’re here too I see~

Ace and Grim stared silently at the third year, eyes slightly widen.

 **Cater** : *Blinks in confusion* What? What is it?

 **Grim** : C-cater, y-you look weird, yanno.

 **Cater** : Eh? What do you mean?

 **Ace** : Your hair…it’s down.

 **Cater** : *Realizes his long fringe fluttering before his eyes* Ohh. It is huh? Aha, surprised?

 **Ace** : *Shrugs* Well we’re certainly not used to seeing it.

They covered their backs with the plastic cloth - Cater noted - with Grim being in the middle. Although the air remained cold, the three eventually regain their body heat.

 **Cater** : *As holding hair away from his eyes, he discovers his hair tie clinging among his curls* Uwah! Found it~ *Ties his fringe* Now do any of you have an explanation as to why we’re on a ship?

 **Grim** : Eh? How’d you know?

 **Cater** : By pure observation of course. I can tell the air’s pretty humid and salty~ Plus the moon, stuff around us.

 **Grim** : *Lightly sweat drops* I-I see.

 **Ace** : Cater-senpai, we need to get out of here fast. This place’s dangerous!

 **Cater** : *Eyebrows furrowed. Intently crossing his arms* Oh? What do you mean by that?

The first year unfolds the crumpled paper and promptly relay its contents with some assistance from the moon overhead.

 **Grim** : Wha - _Whaaatt the heck?!_

 **Ace** : *Shushes him. Sighs, folding the paper* Tell me something I don’t know.

 **Cater** : *Smiles sheepishly* This really is a scary situation huh. Not to mention —

 **Grim** : MONSTERS!! There are monsters on this ship!! And to make matters _worse_ , even my magic gem’s MISSING!! Why do I _always_ get dragged into these — mmff!!

 **Ace** : *Had grabbed Grim and is covering his mouth while holding him in a choke-hold. Whispers loudly-* _You bastard!_ How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to raise your freaking voice!! What if those monsters are somewhere nearby?!

 **Grim** : *Hand grips Ace’s arm and pulls free from his offending hand. Whispering loudly as well-* Could ya blame me?! We’re practically _defenseless_ , yanno!

 **Cater** : *Pinches a strand of his hair with a downcast expression* That’s true. Our magic pens are taken and scattered all over. We also have obstacles out to find us. *He then doubled back with a determined smile* But all the more to take them back right? *Winks*

The junior Heartslabyul and only Ramshackle students blinked at the senior Heartslabyul student. Their expressions blank.

 **Cater** : What I _meant_ was; we know the means to turn our circumstance around! It’s stated as facts in the instructions yes? In addition, there are others besides us.

 **Ace** : That’s right. Two escape routes…twelve persons each… So, twenty-four in total?

 **Cater** : Yeah! Minus us, there are twenty-one others stuck here. And they mentioned ‘magic pens’. This _might_ be a long shot, even so, my guess is those others could be other NRC students.

 **Ace & Grim**: *Expression brightens* Whoa! I never thought of that.

 **Cater** : So, you two first years, let’s get going before anything happens. *Pulls the plastic fabric down and lifts himself off the ground. Stretches his arms out* We may not have our magic pens, but we still have our magic right?

 **Grim** : Oh! _Oh yeah_ , I can still feel my ultimate fire magic within me! *Pumps his paw up in the air*

 **Ace** : Yeah, yeah! *Grins* We’re not entirely powerless!

 **Cater** : Exactly, though we have to be careful not to overuse them, ‘kay. Now, to start. Let’s check the signal and message whoever’s here… ***(3)** *Reaches to his usual side pocket for his phone*

 **Ace** : *Remembers something he forgot to mention* Ah - um, Cater-senpai.

 **Cater** : Hm? *Felt nothing in his pocket* H-huh? *Sweat drops. A sense of foreboding slowly takes a hold of him. Checks his other pocket* Where’s my…? *Turns to Ace, trying to hold his faltering smile* Ace-chan, do you…have your phone with you?

 **Ace** : *Sweat drops in turn. Looks to the side. He spoke quickly albeit stiffly-* No, I don’t. Looks like our phones were taken as well.

 **Cater** : *Eye widens in pure shock. The foreboding finally envelops him* N-no waaayy!!!

 **Grim** : Oi bastard! You should be quiet, yanno!

**< Ace, Grim & Cater>**

**Starting point: Upper deck, Deck 7 - Loading area.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(3) - I don’t know how phone/mobile devices in T-W work so for the sake of the story, it’s essentially similar to our modern day technology.
> 
> *The thick fabric-like cover/cloth is tarps or tarpaulins, but of course, the first years don’t know that. More or less with Cater. XD
> 
> -Tsuyun


	4. Prologue #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added another piece of info to all the groups' starting points for better understanding on where they are on the ship.  
> I personally have limited knowledge on ships but I did my best to make it as realistic while mostly referring to Monstrum (obviously) with my own twist as well.
> 
> On a side note:  
> I'm having so much fun with the Ghost marriage event (o^ヮ^o)

Sebek had made the conclusion that the small lit room was a workshop and the only other person with him, Epel, who’d just woken, agreed upon observing the tools, tool boxes and a kind of machine lying about. The former added they are also locked in and the two first years - after realizing both their magic pens were missing - proceeded to search for a sort of leverage to escape their confinement.

**Epel** : *Crouches and open one of the cupboards of the lone work table. Sighs inaudibly after finding that it’s empty* What’s with this situation? How are we here in the first place?

**Sebek** : It’s simply _incredulous_! *Rummages through a drawer filled with small boxes of bolts and screws* I was _supposed_ to be by the young master’s side.

**Epel** : *Looks at Sebek* Do you maybe remember, Sebek-kun? What you were doing before.

**Sebek** : Not precisely. *Crosses his arms* But! *Posture straitens. He gazes upward with determination* I’m _very_ much certain that I was serving young master!! I definitely couldn’t have been anywhere else!

**Epel** : *Sweat drops* I…see. *Side steps to the second cupboard while still crouching*

**Sebek** : *Turns to the shorter teenager* What about you?

**Epel** : I…don’t remember… Maybe like you, I was with Vil-san and Rook-san… _(Ah guess in one of his lessons. But, hold on._ In a way _, this here situation got me some slack from dem frustratin’ tasks.)_ ***(4)** *Opens the second cupboard. Blinks, taking note of a hammer with an envelope underneath*

**Sebek** : *Enthusiastically smiles* I see. *Begins checking the other drawers* Then we _must_ make haste on our quest to return to our leaders! It’ll be most troubling to be separated from one’s duties longer than necessary.

**Epel** : *Frowns, brows slightly downcast* Right, we must…I guess. _(E’s completely rarin’ ta return huh, an opposin’ case.)_ *Silently leans into the cupboard*

The first year retrieves the old weighty hammer and intriguing paper wrapper. He turns the latter on either side, trying to discern its origins but to no avail. Epel figure he should properly view the contents; they might get more information on their situation, though he has his doubts. He stood and places the hammer on top of the work table. Sebek meanwhile continued searching the tool boxes.

**Sebek** : *Sighs, expression visibly dejected. Shakes his head* There’s not even a suitable tool, let alone a spare key. I’ve found nothing again. _(Although, that streak of magic from earlier…I wonder what it was. I should investigate when it appears next time.)_ *Notices Epel standing* You found something?

**Epel** : Yeah, just two, I guess.

**Sebek** : *Fully faces Epel, arms crossed* A hammer, and an _envelope?_ How unusual for one to be found within a workshop.

**Epel** : That’s true. *Quietly opens. Discover and fishes out a folded paper* This is…?

**Sebek** : Ahh!! What are you _doing_ Epel?! You shouldn’t view someone’s personal belongings! You have no tact of decency!!

**Epel** : *Glares at Sebek’s sudden reprimand* Ah _hav_ ya know! - *Caught himself. Clears his throat, calming his rush of annoyance* There’s no information on its cover. It may have something that could describe our circumstances…that is, _maybe_.

**Sebek** : Oh… I never thought of that. That’s definitely a possibility. Even as it may be intruding, understanding a confusing turn of events _is_ a priority! *Nods to himself. Going over to stand next to Epel* Very well, let’s proceed.

Epel nonchalantly unfold the paper.

Both first years read its contents and are consequently baffled by their unanimously formed idea.

**Sebek** : _HOW COULD THIS BE?!_

Epel squint at the other’s yell, his ears instantly covered due to their close proximity.

**Sebek** : *Eye widened with both his gloved hands to his temple. Heart racing in panic* Key items it says!? There are monsters too?! *Lifts his head. Hands clutched into fists* This WON’T do! I _HAVE_ to find young master and his magic pen!! Even Lilia-sama!! But my _own_ magic pen is — !!

**Epel** : *Tugged a hold of Sebek’s left arm* Sebek, wud ya _calm down?!!_

Sebek gasped, slightly surprised at the motion. He blinks out of his stupor as he faces Epel.

**Epel** : *Sighs, calming his annoyance once again* Sebek-kun. We should focus our attention on the overall objective. And didn’t the instructions say to avoid the monsters or otherwise? Whenever it is necessary, we must remain quiet to achieve that.

**Sebek** : Ah… *Frowns* _That’s_ definitely a written fact. *Closes his eyes and sighs* I apologize. That was unsightly of me.

**Epel** : Hm. On another note, how’d you know your dorm leader and vice dorm leader are here? For all we know, those others might be people we don’t know.

**Sebek** : *Crosses his arms without an air of doubt* It is preposterous that dignified beings such as them were even brought into this outrageous place, but I can’t overlook _any_ possibility that they may need my assistance in the event that they are. And perhaps Silver’s here as well.

**Epel** : *Returns the paper into the envelope and tucks it into his pocket* Alright then. _(Is e an idiot or just a simpleton? But e’s got a point. Mayhap, dem two’re ‘ere as well. Guess ah just deal when it comes ta dat.)_ Anyways, as you said, to help we must find items for the escape routes. To do that… *Gazes over at the hammer* ..we have to leave this room, and I got an idea how.

The first year grabbed the hammer and faces the door behind them.

He adjusts his grip then subsequently hits the door handle downwards.

A loud thud sounded.

**Sebek** : Y-you’re hitting the door handle?! But wouldn’t this alert those monsters?

**Epel** : Nevertheless we have to try our luck, if nothing else. *Lifts the hammer* This is _necessary_ , isn’t it?

The Pomefiore student continued to strike the handle several times in-between short intervals. He had noted the challenge onto himself. He _wasn’t_ about to yield it to the Diasomnia student. He admits that even though they are in the same grade and is the same age, he’s rather tall and looked more capable than himself. It stung but he wouldn’t relent from his ongoing progress.

After all, despite their size, even apples are durable in the harshest of environments.

With another inhale, Epel struck the handle and it finally, forcefully, collapsed onto the metallic floor.

**Epel** : *Panting. Eyes the handle and wipes his brow with his sleeve. Loosen grip on hammer. Whispers under his breath-* ..I did it. _(Lo ‘n behold! Ah actually did it!)_ *Smiles to himself*

**Sebek** : Ohhh~ *Had his fisted arms up in amazement* That was _splendid_ Epel! I was attentively watching and I must say your vigor is astounding for a human! *Smiles* You’re quite privileged with talent!

**Epel** : ..Ah, well… *Looks away, trying to calm his nerves along with his trembling arms. The sincerity of his fellow first year was binding him* Thank you…I guess.

**Sebek** : Well then! *Faces the door and tries its opening direction. It relented after he pulled* Oh! *Slowly pushes the door open*

Sebek peeks into the dark hallway, straining for a sound, a presence.

Epel sided next to him.

**Epel** : *Holding hammer. Squints while peeking out. Eyes adjusting* It’s…so dark.

**Sebek** : *Steps out* There doesn’t seem to be anyone or anything nearby. *Notices Epel still carrying the hammer* I see you’ve decided to bring the hammer.

**Epel** : Oh, yeah. We might need it later. It’s sturdy enough.

**Sebek** : *Nods in agreement* Preparation is truly an advantage. Now let’s get going. Every moment is crucial in our given quest. *He glances at both directions, then something caught his eye. He began heading towards his left, the right side from the workshop’s entrance* We should head down here first.

**Epel** : A-are you sure? _(E can see in da dark huh.)_

**Sebek** : Not particularly. But to be certain, one must scout things out, carefully and cautiously.

**Epel** : Alright. *Tighten his grip on the hammer’s handle as he steps out* Did you…maybe…found something?

**Sebek** : *Eyebrows furrows* _Perhaps_.

Epel noted the other’s narrow pupils before the fae crept onwards with him following closely behind.

They soon left the workshop’s illuminating light.

**< Sebek & Epel>**

**Starting point: Lower deck, Deck 3 - Room C10, Workshop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(4) - It’s highly likely Epel speaks with his original accent in his thoughts, though I don’t know for sure. Half headcanon?
> 
> -Tsuyun


	5. Prologue #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached halfway through the prologue :D
> 
> ..and I've updated a few days after the last!  
> Haha. Truthfully, I have drafted chapters ahead since the first prologue (as I do with all my stories). Now I'm working through the rough plot for chapter 2.  
> All I need is the time to edit them thoroughly. And a break from my college works (￣ヮ￣) ..which I acquired within a short period of time after the last chapter.
> 
> I like to take some space here and thank everyone who enjoys this fan-made story. I really appreciate it (o˘◡˘o)

**???** : *Sighs, mildly taxed* You really shouldn’t be instigating anything.

 **???** : Ehh?~ But Sea-snake-chan, Goldfish-chan looked so vulnerable and squishy - yet - he could explode at any time! *Grins as he faces the other who’s sitting on a chair near one of the tables of their vicinity* It’s so much ffuuunn~~♡

Floyd kept poking, continuing on his guiltless amusement with soft giggles while Jamil watches on, perceptively distancing himself.

It goes without saying the unfamiliar surroundings and unascertained circumstances made the second year restless, in more ways than one. Jamil glances over the book he obtained some time ago on the table. It doesn’t have sufficient expository information they need as it only consists of reminders, notes by some unknown people for their colleagues. The room itself had noting noteworthy other than the book, a flashlight, dimed lights and the other three who _apparently_ shared the same fate as himself.

He was the first to wake and he instantly recoiled upon discovering Floyd by his feet. The teenager was sprawled on his back and looking around, Jamil found he was the only one propped up against the wall. Like Floyd, both Riddle and Ruggie were on their backs on either ends of their immediate half of the room.

After he searched for answers in confusion, Floyd wakes up.

He asked several questions and Jamil gave their suitable replies. When he noticed, Floyd wondered how all four of them ended up together, noting they are from different dorms and homerooms. From there, Jamil form his own inquiry. He asked whether the other second year remembered what he was doing before being unconscious to which the taller teenager, petulantly, denied and so did he.

Floyd decidedly then tried the door to their room.

It opened to the dark hallway that didn’t give them anything but apprehension, mostly for Jamil. Floyd commented they are likely on a boat or ship of some kind.

After much fuss later with their missing magic pens and raw magic, the current situation was brought about.

The other two are very much deep in their sleep but Floyd kept trying to wake them, or in other words, _disturb_ them. Mainly Riddle.

The unknown is quite jarring. Though he needs to plan an appropriate course of action, he _doesn’t_ want to linger either. Besides, since he’s here, essentially trapped, he wondered of Kalim’s whereabouts. He _has_ to find him. If he’s here that is, but whether he is or not, Jamil _still_ had to be there to protect him, as is his duty.

 **Floyd** : Hmm. *Pinches Riddle’s left cheek and lightly pulls* Stretch~

 **Jamil** : *Crosses arms* Oi, Floyd seriously.

 **Floyd** : What?~ I’m trying to wake them but they’re just _so_ sleepy.

 **Jamil** : I understand your point here. However... _(What would ensue later…I_ won’t _get involved.)_

Floyd continues until he adds up his interesting idea. He shifts his position to pinch Riddle’s other cheek and simultaneously pulled on them. He repeats his ministration, giggling all the way while Jamil face-palmed in the background.

Then, Floyd paused, though he still had Riddle’s cheeks outstretched when the said teenager slowly with a groan opens his eyes.

 **Floyd** : Ahh~ Good morning Goldfish-chan~♡

Once he realizes Floyd’s presence _and_ their close proximity _and_ that he’s stretching his cheeks, Riddle quickly jolt away with an utterly shocked yell.

 **Riddle** : *In a sitting position. Caressing both his stinging cheeks as he glared pointedly at Floyd* Wh-what the heck were you doing Floyd?!?

 **Floyd** : Aww, I was just trying to wake you. *Wiggling his fingers*

 **Riddle** : *Anger vein snaps. Stands up* Like this?!! Floyd, you _dare_ humiliate me?!

 **Floyd** : *Shrugs, as standing up-* Well you can’t wake up for a while so...

 **Riddle** : _Why_ can’t you do so in a normal way!?

 **Floyd** : *Grins playfully despite the other’s hostility* But that’ll be no fun~~

 **Riddle** : *Reddens brightly in his anger* _How dare you!_ You need to be properly punished for _slighting_ me!! *Instinctively reaches into his side blazer pocket, points towards Floyd* _‘OFF WITH YOUR HEAD’!!_

 **Floyd** : *Had his arms raised in mock surrender. Still smiling. In a calm manner-* ‘Bind the Heart’.

The former’s magic is quickly deflected by the latter.

Consequently Riddle realizes. He wasn’t holding his magic pen but air, which meant he _doesn’t_ have his magic pen, _which meant_ he _exercised_ his magic dangerously.

 **Riddle** : *Searches all over himself. Anger dissipated and is increasingly replaced by confusion and panic* Wh-what’s going on here?! Where’s my-? D- _did I just--?!!_

 **Jamil** : *Had stood up from his chair. Walks over* All our magic pens are missing.

 **Riddle** : *Notices* Jamil! _You’re_ here too?

 **???** : And me~

Both Jamil and Floyd gaze down behind Riddle and the teenager knowingly turns.

 **???** : *Sits into a groggy position* Really, what’s all the ruckus about?

All three concluded one thing at the same time, all with different variations.

 **Floyd** : *Smiles with his eyes closed* Good morning Suckerfish-chan~

 **Riddle** : Ruggie, you too huh.

 **Ruggie** : *Left ear twitched as he yawns whilst rubbing his eyes. He faces the direction of the voices and is immediately dumbfounded* I know that my mind’s clearing, but am I still dreaming?

 **Jamil** : No, this is real, despite how _preferable_ it is to be the opposite.

 **Ruggie** : Hmm. Jamil-kun, Riddle-kun with bright puffy cheeks, Floyd-kun, and then me. Uwah, we’re a bunch of second years from different dorms huh.

 **Floyd** : Heehee. Yeah, that’s true~

 **Riddle** : *Covers his lightly swollen cheeks with both hands* Y-you don’t have to point them out!

 **Ruggie** : *He remains seated. Lifts left knee up. His other leg tucked in-between his thigh and foot* Well? What do you guys know so far?

 **Jamil** : You’re pretty quick on the uptake.

 **Ruggie** : Well you know. In a weird situation, you gotta get straight to the point.

 **Jamil** : Hm. *Places his right hand on his waist while his left gestures upwards* To start with, we have no definitive clue what happened to us, nor where we are, though Floyd said we’re on a ship. And I couldn’t find anything important other than ironically missing magic pens, a note book and flashlight.

 **Riddle** : What does the journal contain?

 **Jamil** : Nothing much. Just notes about the activities of this place by the workers, and some rat infestations.

 **Riddle** : *Glances over at the door* Are we perhaps held hostage by those workers?

 **Floyd** : Nope. *Is standing behind Riddle. Fluffing/playing with his two locks of (antennae) hair* That would be weird ‘cause the doors were unlocked and I think those workers were _long_ gone.

 **Riddle** : *Anger vein. Slaps the offending hands away* Floyd! Would you _stop_ playing around?

 **Floyd** : *Mock deflating* Aww~

 **Riddle** : And how’d you know there’re no…?

 **Floyd** : I’mma merfolk of course. *Smiles* Or maybe it’s solely ‘cause I’m of the moray eel variety. I can smell an abandoned ship anywhere. ***(5)**

 **Ruggie** : *Sniffs* The room does smell… *Rubs the floor next to himself* ..’n feel musty dry. *Sniffs again* No other scents ‘ave been here other than you guys.

 **Floyd** : Yeah, yeah!~ Suckerfish-chan you can smell ‘em too huh.

 **Ruggie** : *Grins* I’mma hyena of course~

 **Jamil** : Even as it may be, we need a contingency plan - to get back to Night Raven College with our magic pens.

Meanwhile piecing his thoughts, Riddle took notice of a white parchment underneath Ruggie’s tail. He had moved away from Floyd moments ago and perhaps with the change to his viewing angle, being near the seated teenager and that the lighting was poor, he questions his discovery -

 **Riddle** : _(Has it…always been under him all this time?)_ *Approaches and bends down next to Ruggie*

 **Ruggie** : *Notices* Hm? Riddle-kun?

 **Riddle** : Excuse me, Ruggie. *Reaches out*

 **Ruggie** : Eh? *Ears drop in confusion as Riddle leans over. He leans away and felt his tail gently being lifted by something thin but solid* Eeeh?! Wha??

 **Riddle** : *Holds an envelope up* This is…

 **Ruggie** : An envelope? *Brushes tail from side to side warily* W-was it-?

 **Floyd** : *Crouches in front of Ruggie and next to Riddle* Under your butt?

 **Jamil** : *Stands by Ruggie’s left side* That’s an unusual place to find something of interest.

 **Ruggie** _: My you don’t say~_ *Sits cross-legged and sighs with his ears dropped, unamused*

 **Floyd** : I’m impressed Goldfish-chan that you’ve found something. Was it ‘cause you’re small? — Owwie!

 **Riddle** : *Pulling Floyd’s right strand of hair. Releases his grip before curtly speaking-* Quiet you!

 **Ruggie** : *Sniffs at the envelope. Frowns* It has a weird but normal smell somehow. *Smirks, interested* How _suspicious_. C’mon Riddle-kun, let’s see what this thing has.

Subsequently the Heartslabyul dorm leader read out the paper he procured from the envelope.

The Scarabia vice dorm leader, Savanaclaw student/mock vice dorm leader and Octavinelle student listened attentively.

By the time Riddle finished, they were all reeling from conflicting incredulity and credulity.

 **Jamil** : *Eyes narrowed* Are you _serious?_

 **Ruggie** : *Clutches his hands into fists on his lap* They’re _definitely_ serious.

 **Floyd** : *Grinning* Heehee. This is like a survival game huh~

 **Riddle** : *Anger vein* T- _this is_ _absolutely absurd!!_

**< Jamil, Floyd, Riddle & Ruggie>**

**Starting point: Upper deck, Deck 5 - Recreational area.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(5) - Half headcanon? Moray eels rely largely on their incredible sense of smell when hunting. I also like to imagine the eel twins and Azul had explored ships either underwater or above water before so they’re familiar with its odor and whether it’s abandoned.
> 
> -Tsuyun


	6. Prologue #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update 1/2~  
> XD Because I'll be busy the next few weeks.

He halted instantly, ears twitching at the sound. His companion follow suit, just as cautious. Upon rounding the corner of the dark narrow hallway they were treading, a muffled sound had broken the silence.

**???** : *Adjusting the angle of his ears. Sniffing. Whispers-* Do you hear that?

**???** : *Straining ears. Whispers back-* More or less. It’s rather…blurry.

**???** : *Narrows his eyes. Whispering-* It’s coming from another corner. Deuce, don’t let your guard down.

**Deuce** : *Clutches tighter on the rim of the other’s blazer. Determines himself. Whispering-* Of course! Lead the way, Jack.

A while before and a few feet away from their current path, one of the two first years found himself lying on metallic flooring, on his stomach with arms outstretched upwards at either side of his head. But when Jack moved his stiff limbs, he felt his legs up to his ankle were _dangling_.

Perplexed, his senses went on high alert. His ears search for any movement within pitch dark surroundings as he remained in his sprawled position.

Jack soon detected breathing. Steady, quiet and on the same floor behind him.

He dared to lift his upper body with his arms and sniffed. He caught a familiar scent. Turning to his left, Jack confirmed his conclusion.

From across the floor, Deuce sat unconscious and propped up against a wall with his head downcast.

After listening for anything else, Jack then picked himself up with a low groan. He consequently discovers that they are on the landing of a flight of stairs. His legs were over the first step of the flight to the lower floor. Deuce on the other hand is likely next to the flight for the upper floor. Jack couldn’t remember how they ended up here, in this unfamiliar place. And he was asleep, Deuce currently is. _Why were they?_

Then, he felt nothing in his chest pocket.

**Jack** : *Baffled. Eyes widen and pupils narrowed* What the heck? My magic pen’s missing?

Said magic pen isn’t anywhere on and around him. He _wouldn’t_ lose it. He couldn’t have. Jack _always_ made sure; he’s responsible for it.

A sharp inhale with some rustling subsequently caught his attention.

Jack realizes Deuce was waking up as a grimace had formed on his face.

Said teenager caresses his aching sore neck and opens his eyes from the darkness, only to be greeted by more darkness.

**Deuce** : Eh? *Confused, panic rises steadily. Blinks a few times in disbelief* _Ehhh?!_ Why is it this..? W-w-where am I!?!

**Jack** : Oi Deuce.

**Deuce** : Aaah!! *Heart skips a beat. Pushes himself further against the wall. Blinking profusely to clear his vision quicker. Tries to steady his quivering voice-* Wh-who’s there?!

**Jack** : Calm down. It’s me.

**Deuce** : Huh? *Recognizes the voice* ..J-jack? You’re…there?

**Jack** : Apparently, yeah. *Rises up to his feet*

**Deuce** : *Jerks in fright* Wh-what was that?!

**Jack** : *As he stretches his arms, waist and legs-* Hah? I was just getting up.

**Deuce** : I-I see… *Sighs. Panic dissipates but his uneasiness lingered* Jack, do you know where we are?

**Jack** : *As stretching his tail and ears-* From what I _can_ see, we’re at the landing of some metallic stairs. Though, all things considered, I don’t know _where_ we are exactly.

Deuce began searching the floor near himself with that notion, softly patting for the aforementioned stairs. It’s not that he thought Jack was lying; he simply wanted to confirm it, to set his bearings even within the darkness. More than both Grim and Ace, Jack’s a trustworthy guy. The prefect is too.

**Deuce** : *Is crouching on his hands and knees, lightly crawling. Realizes* _(That_ reminds _me, where’s everyone else? Are they here too?)_ *Frowns, eyebrows upturned. The daunting feeling swirled* _(But where_ is _here? As Jack said, he had no idea. Are we being pranked? Are we…in some sort of trouble again?)_

**Jack** : *Eyes the hand railing. Sets left foot down on the first step of the lower stairs, trying his weight on it* Hadn’t thought the school had any of these. It’s rusty, worn but solid.

He went back up and sees Deuce on his knees patting the first step of the upper stairway.

**Deuce** : Oh, found it!

Concurrently Jack notices an envelope a few steps away.

**Jack** : *Eyes narrowed warily. Sniffs at the odd object’s direction* _(Hmm, has it_ always _been there?)_ Deuce, there’s an envelope near you.

**Deuce** : Huh? Envelope?

**Jack** : Two steps above. Don’t wave around though, the steps are widely spaced in-between each other. It could fall through.

**Deuce** : R-right. *Carefully pats around* Why is there a letter here of all places?

**Jack** : Beats me. It has the generic smell of paper, but, it gives off an intriguing smell of some kind of magic. *Walks over* And it’s masked by the scent of our environment.

**Deuce** : Really? *Felt a thin solid parchment under his gloved right hand. Picks it up* Is this it? I can barely see it though…

**Jack** : *Standing next to Deuce* _(With this level of darkness, I guess there’s no helping it for a human.)_ Well, I supposed I’ll check it out. *Slightly buckles his knees leaning down. Pats Deuce’s left shoulder* Give it to me.

**Deuce** : O-oh! Sorry, my bad. Here. *Faces the letter upwards*

Jack took the envelope, flips it on both sides, open and sniffs its content.

Deuce meanwhile steadies himself up, stretching out his sore limbs.

**Deuce** : It’s still too dark to see anything clearly huh. *Fixes his gloves. Gave an earnest-* You definitely have an amazing eyesight Jack.

**Jack** : *Glances at Deuce for a moment as he takes a folded paper out after his assured inspection* Wolves generally could see in the dark. That’s all there is to it. *Unfolds the paper and eyes the first sentence* ‘Instructions’…?

Disconcerting disbelief envelop them the further Jack bewray each point.

In the end, the first years writhe, indignant at their given predicament.

**Jack** : *Growls, baring his fangs. Paper lightly crumpled in his annoyance* This is foul-play! Bringing us here against our will!

**Deuce** : *Arms crossed. Eyebrows furrowed* I couldn’t agree more! The person who did this is such a coward!

**Jack** : Hah. Whoever this instigating scum is, _bring it on!_ I’ll definitely complete their challenge. *Determined smirk*

**Deuce** : *Competitive spirit rose. Cracking his knuckles* Yeah, hafta take back my magic pen and freedom! They _won’t_ be takin’ me lightly!

**Jack** : Ohh ya rarin’ ta go huh!

**Deuce** : ‘Course. I’mma pummel ‘em down! - uh, I mean… *Clears his throat, smoothing his composure* Y-yeah. So, where should we go from here? Upstairs or downstairs? We’re literally in the middle.

**Jack** : Hmm, right. *Ears twitch. Index finger and thumb cups his chin in thought* Let’s see. Dunno much about ships but important items are kept in storage, so perhaps we should start downstairs.

**Deuce** : That’s plausible. Alright, let’s search downstairs first! Then double back upstairs.

With the last inhale to remember the stairs, Jack folded the paper into his pant pocket. Until they could find a light source or stumble upon an illuminated area, Deuce was to hold on to Jack.

They went down the steps and noted the hallways are just as dark. Before moving onwards to the left, Jack discovered a sign that read ‘Deck 3’ which prompted the first years to wonder the total number of floors the ship has.

Minutes later they are brought to their present situation; an encounter with a suspicious muffling noise - that disappeared just as _sudden_ as it had appeared - whilst walking a narrow hallway. Everything was silent once again, save for their breathing.

They eventually encountered a cargo-hold hallway with dim lighting to the right. A light sprint later towards the wall to the side of the cargo-hold entrance brought them much closer to the general direction of the sound.

Right when they thought it won’t resume, a loud deafening bang _erupted_.

They jolted at the sting to their ears and the skip of their hearts.

The banging sounds akin to a heavy metal object hitting another metal object.

It continued on with unrelenting vitality.

**Deuce** : *Alarmed. In a loud whisper-* T-the heck is it coming from?!

**Jack** : *Peeks against the wall towards the banging. Whispering-* The same place where the first sound popped up down the hallway.

**Deuce** : *Whispering-* Oh shit. It’s seriously a monster tryna get out, isn’t it?!

**Jack** : *Sniffs. Whispers with a low growl-* I can’t smell anything like before from here, nothing unusual other than the regular hallway.

Once again, the noise suddenly halted with a loud metallic thud resembling a piece of broken metal thrown to the floor.

The first years held their breath. Jack strained his ears. He relayed creaks of a door opening and more mumbling, a value higher than before. It seemed like individuals having a conversation beyond a medium thick wall.

**Jack** : *Whispers-* They’re out. I think it’s more than two.

**Deuce** : *Whispers back-* Let’s get outta here. We better get through this hallway before they find us.

The Heartslabyul and Savanaclaw students carefully walked away, minding their footsteps and watching over their shoulders.

They later found a much brighter lit cargo-hold to which the first years immediately noted a distant figure walking towards them.

**< Jack & Deuce>**

**Starting point: In-between decks, Deck 4 & 3 - Stairway landing.**


	7. Prologue #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update 2/2~  
> See you next chapter awhile from now ^^

Jade raise his gloved right hand before the large pipe and taps attentively. Among the various machineries - with one evidently being the ship’s main source of power - the metal pipe gave a solid yet hollow echo.

**Jade** : *Smiling with one hand pinching his chin in thought* Everything _does_ appear to be authentic. As real as this reality I suppose.

The ship is in such disrepair that when he had awakened, he quickly caught the scent of rust. Jade noted the machines around the room had no life in them before finding a letter lying in front of him next to a pipe protruding from the ground. Accordingly it stated he must search for certain items, his missing magic pen and two bags to escape this abandoned vessel haunted by monsters he ideally want to avoid _despite_ never having any information on what they looked like, just vague name descriptions. The final sentence assured him he _wasn’t_ the only one in this predicament.

**Jade** : *Gazes down to the folded paper in his other hand* I wonder if Floyd and Azul were also brought here? *Secures the paper into his blazer pocket* Well, either way, I have to recon with those said ‘others’, escape and hurry back to the dorm. *Smirks* _With whatever means necessary_.

He scoured the spacious room from top to bottom but obtained nothing other than the knowledge that he’s without a doubt placed at the lowest deck of the ship, hence the intricate machinery and workshops.

With nothing left to check, Jade heads towards the door situated at the left side corner near where he slept.

**Jade** : *Stands before the door* I hadn’t check whether the door is locked or… *Grabs the door’s hand-wheel and turns*

The door opens without resistance.

**Jade** : Oya? It’s unlocked huh. *Smiles* How _very_ convenient~

Jade quickly acknowledge more darkness when it suddenly switches to a value higher.

The hallway now has dim lighting not five seconds after he stepped out. A similar occurrence happened to the engine room behind him.

The teenager was speechless.

He then noticed something written on the wall at foot level.

_Before_ he could fully comprehend anything else, rummaging noises started above him within a vent among several pipes on the ceiling of the hallway which he too just noticed.

He stood still at the doorway.

The shuffling sounded like something was moving within the vent. It moves at a rather relatively mild pace.

**Jade** : _(Could that be…one of the monsters? It seems the vent is their preferred path to commute.)_ *Notes the apparent situation he finds himself in. Chuckles softly* _(I was_ only _getting started and a monster is_ already _passing by.)_

The Octavinelle vice dorm leader waited for the unknown to pass through.

After the shuffling turned distant, he decidedly resumes his ongoing mission.

**< Jade>**

**Starting point: Lower deck, Deck 1 - The Engine Room.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As I’ve pointed in the half headcanon of prologue 5, the eel twins mostly rely on their sense of smell, but they could substantially see in the dark.
> 
> -Tsuyun


	8. Prologue #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some downtime until I get even more busy for this month. Figured I upload the last few of the prologue within these few days.  
> I planned to do it all at once as it becomes quite obvious which of the last few characters are in a group together but for pacing sake, I'll upload the last 2 at the same time later on, along with a misc page and an extra.
> 
> On a side note:  
> I'll probably be late for the latest event of the game QwQ Boo...

The mysterious envelope on the counter was imbued with faded magic, and he caught a glint of its sender - he recollected, after finding himself sitting on the floor with his back against a wall next to a rather unfamiliar door. The source - the elusive presence - had disappeared into the distance once he fully opened his eyes. They left behind fading traces and the product of its secretive yet _cheerful_ magic.

Lilia retrieves the letter, noting its normalcy that masks the wafting obscurity.

Nothing would elude the obvious bewildering circumstances though.

He stood confined in a decently sized kitchen with no light present. Lilia could see the room clearly nevertheless and he wasn’t alone, a quick glance earlier had indicated such notion before his attention fell on the letter. His apparent unconscious companions were propped up against the various furniture of a typical kitchen, all three of them; Silver, Trey and Vil.

He walked to and crouches beside the nearest, filled with wonted worry despite his calm demeanor.

Silver’s sleeping expression is a common sight, no less, but he senses the teenager’s sleep was _induced_ by something akin to the presence’s magic. The same occurred to the other two and in hindsight he had before.

Lightly Lilia brushes Silver’s fringe from his lashes, giving a smile as he did so.

 **Lilia** : Do your best, Silver. *His smile remained when he turns and glances at Trey and Vil-* You two as well alright?

He won’t wake them, gradually they will by themselves.

The slumbering is on a particular journey as they find a path to their own consciousness. Lilia remembered he was floating, unquestioningly following something that pulled at his being and nothing else beforehand.

 **Lilia** : _(How_ extraordinary _.)_ Well then. *Stands up. Opens the envelope* Let’s proceed with the reading.

He chuckled afterwards, amused at what he learned.

 **Lilia** : Oya, how interesting. Find, avoid, use and escape. The one who sent us here wanted some students to take on their challenges huh. They _even_ have the temerity to include me in this. *Giggles mischievously* I would be _glad_ to take them up on it~

He secures the informative into his pant pocket when Trey began to stir.

 **Lilia** : *Notices, turns around-* Oho! _(He found it.)_

The teenager furrowed his eyebrows, feeling stiff. He realizes he was asleep sitting upright with his legs outstretched somehow.

He opens his eyes and is met with darkness. Though his nerves pulled at him, he went speechless. Trey glance everywhere he could to find a solution to the visual hindrance _only_ to discover his bare face. His glasses are missing which adds to his growing list of questions.

 **Lilia** : You have come to I see.

Trey’s eyes widen with alert. Regardless he turns to the direction of the voice, keeping to his composure.

 **Trey** : Who’s there?

 **Lilia** : _(I’ll float over so he won’t get startled by my footsteps. Finding oneself in utter darkness is a disadvantage for the shortly awakened and unprepared individuals after all, especially humans.)_ *While floating forwards from across the room-* Don’t be alarmed Trey.

 **Trey** : *Recognizes as Lilia nears. Is still guarded all the same* ..Is that you, Lilia?

Said third year lands in front of his classmate and in turn saw the latter’s glasses a little ways from his side. He crouches over, picks them up and lit a little green orb of light. It floats quietly illuminating on the palm of his left gloved hand their immediate vicinity.

 **Lilia** : Fufu. Correct you are. *Holds the glasses before the other* Here, I found your glasses.

Trey felt relieved whilst he blinked at the abrupt light. Although his eyes are still adjusting, he lifted his hand with one eye squinted open to fetch his belonging.

 **Trey** : Heh, thanks.

 **Lilia** : *Forward it towards Trey’s searching hand. Smiles* You are welcome.

 **Trey** : *Wears glasses. Vision finally clears with the light. Faces Lilia* Quite the predicament huh?

 **Lilia** : Very much. *Lifts himself halfway, offers his unoccupied hand out to Trey*

Trey took Lilia’s offer with a grateful smile and quickly noted his classmate’s exceptional strength pulling him up to his feet.

 **Trey** : Thanks again, Lilia. *Stretches his arms. Then realizes something unusual* You’re not using your pen.

 **Lilia** : The dear was taken from me but this much raw magic is perfectly fine.

 **Trey** : *Calmly confused* Huh? What do you…?

 **Lilia** : Yours and the other two were taken also.

 **Trey** : Mine? _The other two_?

Instead of explaining, Lilia levitates the orb upward with its vigor slightly increased.

Green light brightens their surroundings alongside stretching shadows.

 **Trey** : *Discovers the aforementioned two sleeping. Feeling more troubled* What’s going on here?

 **Lilia** : I wonder about the bigger picture too. *Then behind Trey, he caught sight of an object he deem to be useful* Oho. Trey, there’s a flashlight behind you.

 **Trey** : Flashlight? *Notices hence the appliance behind himself, sweat drops* I was leaning against a stove this whole time huh? _(We’re in a kitchen looks like.)_ So you said flashlight… *Finds the said object perched on the hood panel* Hmm, it looks quite rusty. *Retrieves and examines over. Tries the switch and light appears*

 **Lilia** : Oya. *Waves the orb out* It very much works splendidly~

 **Trey** : Heh heh. *Hands it to Lilia* Alright, to summarize; all four of us are _somehow_ here in this rundown kitchen that obviously doesn’t belong to Night Raven. In addition, we don’t have our magic pens. *Crosses his arms* Other than the ‘how’, _were_ we together before this? I don’t remember.

 **Lilia** : *Holding the flashlight upwards with the lens facing himself. Turns the switch on and off repeatedly* I don’t either. We’re experiencing a sort of ‘semi-amnesia’ most like.

 **Trey** : *Lightly sweat drops* I see, as hard as it is to believe, that does make sense.

 **Lilia** : *Still continuing his ministrations* I do know what’s going on however.

 **Trey** : *Blinks* Eh? You do?

 **Lilia** : *Pauses with the switch on* I have acquired some information a while ago.

 **Trey** : Oh that’s good, but you could’ve mentioned that in the first place Lilia.

 **Lilia** : *Smiles playfully. Continues with the switches* Fufu. Aren’t surprises fun?

An annoyed groan sounded next to them, catching their attention.

Incidentally Lilia had the switch off.

Vil caresses the right side of his aching head. Once the sore subsided, he blinked at the confounding darkness. The third year promptly searches his recent memory for answers with downturned eyebrows and found nothing, which significantly agitates him.

 **Vil** : *Steadily rise to his knees* _(Where is this place?)_ *Hears shuffling presences to his right, eyes the general direction. Cautiously-* Who’s there?! Are you lot responsible for putting me here?!

Click!

 **Lilia** : *Had faced the flashlight lens underneath his chin. Giving a good-natured smile* Glad to see you’re awake.

Vil instantly yelps at the unexpected, hitting his back in the process against the wall behind him to which he barely noticed. His stun quickly dissolves soon after as he faces with a profound glare the apparent two fronting him.

 **Trey** : *Is sweat dropping* Hey, Vil.

 **Lilia** : *Is chuckling. Left index finger placed against his chin* Surprised you didn’t I?

 **Vil** : Lilia, you _sure_ enjoy pulling horrid pranks do you? And _you_ Trey, didn’t peg you for being in on this.

 **Trey** : Haha, excuse me.

 **Lilia** : Fufu. He’s just going along with me. And isn’t it reassuring to be greeted by familiar faces with a moment of levity than be struck with the unknowns and the apprehension?

 **Vil** : *Sighs, annoyed. Leaves it at that* Whatever you say. *Gets back on his knees. Frowns in disgust at his evident surroundings* What rundown hovel are we in?! _How vile_. *Stands up patting his clothes away* I’ll be in need of a session fixing my complexion for this. *Stretches. Faces the two after a few moments of assured satisfaction* So?

 **Trey** : For your inquiries, Lilia has the answers.

 **Vil** : *Turns to Lilia* Then I’ll have you relay _everything_. I need to direct my energy into solving this problem as soon as possible.

 **Lilia** : There, there. *Waves his outward left hand downwards, trying to calm the other’s urgency* I understand. Just need to have everyone present and awake.

 **Vil** : Aren’t we all?

 **Trey** : Silver hasn’t.

 **Vil** : Eh? *As glancing around-* That guy’s here too?

Some rustling subsequently answered Vil’s question.

All three took notice.

 **Lilia** : Speaking of which. *Directs the flashlight over Silver’s stirring form*

The teenager is rubbing away the sleep in his eyes. He lifts his head and flinch, closed eyelids scrunching at the brightness.

The third years walks over to the lone second year.

 **Lilia** : Rise and shine Silver~

 **Silver** : *Despite still dazed and groggy, he recognizes the voice* ..Good morning. *Slowly opens eyes. Blinks as his view and mind clears. Notes the faces staring down at him, realizes the situation. Faces Lilia* What’s going on, Lilia-senpai?

 **Lilia** : *Gives an assuring smile* You’ll know eventually. *Procures the envelope from his pant pocket. Hands it over to Trey*

 **Trey** : This is…?

 **Lilia** : It had everything we need to know, for now at least. *Places both hands on his waist in akimbo* I simply must have everyone awake to be able to share and read it together at once.

 **Vil** : Where did you find this?

 **Lilia** : *Gestures his thumb over his shoulder* On that counter there. The sender of this letter was most probably the individual, or individuals, that brought us here.

 **Trey** : Alright, I’ll read it out. *Adjusts his glasses. Takes out the paper from the envelope. Unfolds* Hmm.

 **Lilia** : *Gives Vil the flashlight* Here you go.

 **Vil** : Thanks, I guess. *Shines the light over the paper*

While Trey reiterates what Lilia already knows, the latter help Silver who’s attentively listening up to his feet.

Afterwards, their reactions are simply what Lilia expected.

 **Trey** : ..is what it says. *Knowingly smiles at the conveyed reality* This is a heads up huh.

 **Vil** : *Eyebrows furrowed* _How indecent_. I have a thing or two for them in their crude quest.

 **Silver** : *Nods with much earnest comprehension* Alright, I understood. These are the objectives.

 **Trey** : You’re really reliable on the uptake.

 **Silver** : I am trained for it. Knowing what’s at stake, I’ll do my best to follow through within our group. Another _priority_ is to reunite with Malleus-sama, Sebek, and to safely return to Night Raven College. I’m sure Trey-senpai and Vil-senpai have a similar agenda, yes?

 **Trey** : *Smiles* Of course. I gotta get back. Can’t miss my duties because of this.

 **Vil** : *Right hand gestures upward* That goes without saying. Duties to my role and studies are naturally apart of my schedule. Those that get in the way of my consistent beautifully organized procedural plans must be _settled_ immediately.

 **Lilia** : Fufufu. _(Such youthful determination~)_

 **Vil** : *Crosses his arms* Though the ambiguity, such as the indistinct identity of those opposing us, sets for a troubling venture. What are the reasons to these arrangements? Such simple instructions make one tuned to details _wonder_ of the ulterior motive.

 **Trey** : That’s a good point. All in all, what _is_ their end-goal in setting us up here? In this… _other-world dimension_.

 **Lilia** : *Claps twice to get the three’s attention* Alright, we shouldn’t dawdle any longer. Those answers might run away as we speak. Let’s get going shall we?~ *Went straight towards the door behind him*

 **Trey** : Huh? Lilia, wait!

 **Vil** : Shouldn’t we look around first?

As the other two third years spoke, Lilia got a hold of the door handle within moments.

He pushed, it didn’t budge.

 **Lilia** : Oya? It’s locked.

 **Vil** : Oh _that’s_ great. We’re trapped in.

 **Trey** : That’s quite what I expected.

 **Silver** : Maybe there’s a key here somewhere?

 **Lilia** : *Faces them over his shoulder with a smile. Hand still on the handle* There’s no need to fuss~

Without as much as a _slight_ difficulty, the Diasomnia vice dorm leader pulled the handle down with such quiet potency that it breaks with a sharp crunch.

Consequently he lightly pushes the door, finally unlocked.

 **Lilia** : *Faces them over his shoulder again. The broken handle in his hand to his side* It won’t be a problem now.

The Heartslabyul vice dorm leader and Pomefiore dorm leader fell speechless at the display.

The Diasomnia student meanwhile nodded in acknowledgment.

 **Silver** : Hm. That’s one way to solve it. _(As usual, old man solves the problem with such efficiency.)_

**< Lilia, Trey, Vil & Silver>**

**Starting point: Upper deck, Deck 4 - Kitchen.**


	9. Prologue #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. I was a few days late in uploading due to a sudden cold. I'm getting better now.  
> Here we are with the last two prologues :D

Kalim and Ortho behold the envelope the latter had found whence scanning the lockers of the room.

 **Kalim** : *Is leaning over Ortho’s shoulder. Curiously inquires-* There’s no address on this letter. Did the person who prepared this forget? Is it lost before the person could write on it?

 **Ortho** : *Is scanning the envelope* [Scan complete] *Eyebrows lightly furrowed* It is made of an unknown material and magic not recorded in my database although it _has_ elements similar to the various kinds of paper we know of.

 **Kalim** : *Frowning. His uneasiness swirled* Oh. *Straighten himself with his arms crossed* So we _really are_ in a strange unfamiliar place.

 **Ortho** : *Turns to Kalim* That is correct Kalim Al-Asim-san. *Closes eyes, eyebrows upturned. Feeling despondent* That’s the apparent truth we’re in.

Sometime ago, the second year was the first to be surprised of his baffling environment.

Lockers lined the lit semi-medium-sized room and he was lying slumped on a bench placed against the wall before said lockers. Looking around without moving from his seat, Kalim soon found Ortho similarly slumped a few feet away next to him on the same bench. He tried to wake the offline android but couldn’t. He panicked, as much as his concern and confusion increases. He glances everywhere for something, _anything_ , to help clue him in what to do next.

Relief washed over him though when Ortho called out minutes later. He went online on his own and is bewildered to find Kalim restlessly pacing in front of him.

After some lissing pleasantries, Kalim explain their situation however he could, then Ortho proceeded to scan the room they are - he checked - locked in, to which led them to their current discovery.

 **Kalim** : *Returns to the bench. Sighs. Gaze downcast. His dejection stinging* I’m abducted huh. Not only that, _you’re_ captured with me Ortho. *Closes eyes* I’m sorry.

 **Ortho** : *Noting Kalim’s disheartened emotions. Went to sit next to him. Places right hand on the other’s shoulder in comfort* Don’t be sad Kalim Al-Asim-san. You don’t have anything to apologize for.

 **Kalim** : Hmm. *Opens eyes when a thought came to him* But, you know, it _is_ unbelievable. *Clutches his hands into fists on his lap. Determined disbelief pours over. Left fist held upwards* Jamil _wouldn’t_ let me get captured!

 **Ortho** : *Surprised* Oh! *Notes the spike of emotions*

 **Kalim** : ..and _neither_ anyone else for that matter. *Realizes something he didn’t know from the start of his assurance* Ah, speaking of which. Where _is_ he? Could he be here too? *Realizes again of his memories* Eh? Wh-where was…? *Turns to Ortho* Hey Ortho, do you remember what happened before?

 **Ortho** : So you don’t remember too?

 **Kalim** : *Blinks* Huh? ..Wait, you too?

 **Ortho** : *Meekly nods* I’m very sorry. I’ve inspected upon returning. It appears that my memory storage was either taken out or deleted.

 **Kalim** : *Eye widen. Worried* What?! No way. Are you alright?!

 **Ortho** : No, no. I’m perfectly functioning with no trace of neither internal nor external significant errors. There _are_ limited areas such as the origins of this letter, and some others. ***(6)** *Smiles reassuringly* But in general, I’m fine.

 **Kalim** : Phew~ *Returns with a smile* That’s good then. *Composes himself with his mustered seriousness* Alright, so now we need to figure what’s going on here and solve it.

 **Ortho** : Oh! Um, this might be belated but please read this. *Opens the envelope and forwards a folded paper*

 **Kalim** : Huh? The letter? But doesn’t this contain a message of someone to someone else? *Sheepishly frowns* I’m not sure about reading something private…

 **Ortho** : It is a liable assumption but what you assume wasn’t the case Kalim Al-Asim-san. In actuality, it will shed some essential light for you.

 **Kalim** : R-really? *Notices* Does that mean you’ve read it already? *Retrieves the letter*

 **Ortho** : *Nods* That is correct. Back when I performed an in-depth scan of it. I was going to inform you but your emotions had pressing instability. I have to mind and assist you however I can first.

 **Kalim** : Ohh, I see. *Softly chuckles sheepishly* Thank you for that. *Smiles* You’re really nice Ortho.

 **Ortho** : *Smiles back* You are ever more kinder Kalim Al-Asim-san.

 **Kalim** : Heehee. To have that skill, your brother’s really awesome too!

 **Ortho** : *Beamed brighter* Yep, he really is!~

 **Kalim** : Alright! Let’s see… *Starts to read the letter* Hmm…key items…magic pen…escape route…options…monsters! …‘You’re not alone’, huh? D-does this mean?!

 **Ortho** : This appears to be the regulations and mechanics of this world. We get our objective, our destination and our obstacles, but, _regardless_ we got and we’ll have methods to avoid and counter them! *Determination rising* It’s like one of my brother’s coined game genres - the horror survival!

 **Kalim** : When you think about it - yeah! And it also said here that we’re _not_ alone. *Determination rising as well* That means Jamil’s here!~

 **Ortho** : My brother too!~

 **Kalim** : Alrighty!! *Pumps both his fists up, grinning. Faces Ortho* Though in no doubt it’ll be difficult, I’m sure things will work out!

 **Ortho** : *Is facing Kalim. Smiling cheerfully. Similarly had his fists up* Yeah, let’s do our best!

 **Kalim** : To get back to our family, friends, school and dorm!

Both the Scarabia dorm leader and Ignihyde resident heads soon after to the door, discussing ideas on how to unlock it along the way.

**< Kalim & Ortho>**

**Starting point: Lower deck, Deck 1 - Room C02, Lockers.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(6) - For the sake of the story, Ortho’s other limits are the scanning proximity of his surroundings, satellite assistance, the internet and hacking. Half headcanon. Most of the known ones are left functioning as normal, including his magic.
> 
> Must protect (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> -Tsuyun


	10. Prologue #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last prologue :3

The general silence and his footsteps on the metallic floor are all that accompanied Rook along the cargo-hold hallway. He noted the rust of every surface, protrusion corners, alignment of vents and pipes, and the line of hanging ceiling lights as he went further down.

**Rook** : *Shakes head lightly* Hmm, très bien alors. I really am not in Night Raven College.

When he came to, other than his grogginess and the fact he had slept facing the ceiling on the floor, an envelope to his right side caught his attention. The darker half apparently as to his right the lights were broken. Rook open the envelope after recovering his bearings and his dear hat, suspecting the discovery could contain some explanation to him waking in an unknown hallway.

The letter of instructions soon intrigued him. Adding how delicate the writings are, he without a doubt was settled with how _fascinating_ the whole ordeal is. He opted to learn more.

Navigating through utter darkness without guidance wasn’t to anyone’s, let alone a human’s, advantage. In spite of the notion, Rook curiously rounded the dark corner and found debris littering the floor and walls, and a gaping hole on the floor before the end of the wrecked narrow hallway. ***(7)** He examines the place for a few minutes, searching for anything of interest other than the short-cut to downstairs.

He didn’t and decidedly continues on to his original intended path, noting that he’ll return to investigate further the corner of destruction, unless he ended up downstairs first.

He’ll take his time scouting out the floors with _much_ intent.

A quarter of half an hour later, as he estimated, he walked a decent amount of hallways and corners. Nothing was out of the ordinary to his familiarity with the environment.

Until an evident percussive noise some meters away broke the silence.

Just as surprised as he is curious, he went next to the wall on his right, keeping himself smaller while he inch forwards.

Bang! Bang!

**Rook** : *Quietly continuing onwards, listening attentively* _(Qui. That surely sounds like muffled solid metal against thinner metal. Is the source beyond a room I wonder?)_

Rook came into a larger cargo-hold hall with the backside of a set of stairs leading upwards before him. Another set exists to his right and it lead downwards. The end of the hall is dim - the way to where the sound originates. Similar to the dark corner from earlier, the dim lighting doesn’t faze him. Nonetheless, the sudden unknown _would_ make one wary.

He walked halfway when the banging stops with the clunk of an object dropping to the floor.

**Rook** : _(It stopped. I see. Perhaps, the perpetrator was trying to escape. Was it one of the warned monsters?)_ *Notices* Oh?

Nearing the dim hallway, figures had emerged from beyond and are walking towards his direction.

**Rook** : *Continues to slowly step forwards* _(Are they the monsters?)_

He needed to know the opponent first, as is the basics of hunting. He had not his magic pen thus he’s to use his magic wisely or choose the option to run to safety.

Unexpectedly however, on closer inspection, he _recognizes_ familiar clothes and more or less familiar faces.

**Rook** : Oya! They’re —

**THUD!!**

The instant switch to darkness and vibration of something hefty behind him abruptly cuts his processes.

Everything around him falls dark while the opposite happened to the former dim hallway. He could see the two figures more clearly but only for a second.

Rook instinctively turns around…

…and faces a towering behemoth.

The reddish-orange light that project from its large hollow eyes and mouth glowed with heat.

Its muscular body of thick charred flesh similarly emits searing thermal energy.

Once it notices him, it made an _antagonizing_ deafening bellow.

Despite the newly dangerous situation, the Pomefiore vice dorm leader noted how the monster’s hands and feet suspiciously look humanoid.

And he narrows his eyes with a simper, demeanor remaining calm and composed as his adrenaline increases rapidly.

**Rook** : Kukuku. How _very_ exciting indeed~

**< Rook>**

**Starting point: Lower deck, Deck 3 - Cargo hold.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(7) - As Rook is known to have really sharp eyesight, couldn’t he also see in the dark? Though, it’s still half headcanon.
> 
> *Très bien alors - Very well then.  
> *Qui - Yes.
> 
> Next comes chapter 1 and from my initial plotting, is going to be a significantly long chapter.  
> It'll be awhile though until I upload it due to my college schedule.
> 
> Until then, see you in the next chapter :D  
> And (if preferred) please do read the misc section next.
> 
> -Tsuyun


	11. Miscellaneous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If ambiguity is preferred, I recommend not reading this section.

Waking up in chronological order

Malleus

Lilia

Leona (Technically)

Kalim

Ortho

Trey

Yuu

Vil

Jamil

Leona (Officially)

Silver

Idia

Floyd

Ace

Azul

Grim

Riddle

Cater

Ruggie

Rook

Sebek

Jack

Epel

Deuce

Jade

###

Groups with chronologically fully awake members

1st: Kalim + Ortho

2nd: Malleus + Leona + Yuu

3rd: Lilia + Trey + Vil + Silver

4th: Idia + Azul

5th: Ace + Grim + Cater

6th: Jamil + Floyd + Riddle + Ruggie

7th: Rook

8th: Sebek + Epel

9th: Jack + Deuce

10th: Jade

###

*Some characters’ timestamp coincide at the same time with the one after them and/or more onwards.

*The longest chapter is Idia and Azul’s while the shortest is Jade’s.

*To clarify, everyone’s in their school uniform and Ortho in his archetype gear.

*Everyone’s separated into 2 set sections; the upper decks (with lowest deck 4 -> highest 7) and the lower decks (with lowest deck 1 -> highest 3).

*Once a group awakened, received the letter of instructions and had stepped out or walked away from their confinement or area where they regain consciousness, the monsters would then be ‘teleported’ to another area. Starting from the Fiend, the Hunter and finally the Brute, at random places. The monsters are motionless from the start until the last ‘contestant’ exits their confinement. In other words, Jade is the trigger.

*In addition, unless all individuals of a group steps out of their confinement or area, those outside cannot clearly hear them due to a kind of ‘concealing magic’. Such example is Jack and Deuce being around the area where Sebek and Epel are.

*The lighting of every area from the beginning switch to the next value from dark > dim > light (repeat) when the game officially starts. The electricity (however the lighting) switches to the opposite from its first stated condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I jumbled the prologue (finally able to include the tag in) XD
> 
> In summary: I love Twisted Wonderland (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> The groups drawn in Chibi~ https://twitter.com/STsuyun/status/1301309823456174080
> 
> -Tsuyun


	12. Chapter 1 – The moment it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile :D  
> Here's the longest lone chapter I've ever posted (I did my best) (•̀ᴗ•́)و  
> On a side note: I've added more tags. I kept forgetting to.
> 
> Thank you very much to everyone who gave support and had stayed tuned in the long wait ^-^

In spite of the dark apprehensive halls, Kalim and Ortho came to enjoy their ventures, akin to a treasure finding game.

They went through several pre-examined rooms in search of the key items, however unclear their identities are, after exiting their confinement unlocked by Ortho’s expertise. They remain no closer in _identifying_ the needed, therefore opted to gather the _useful_ instead which are kept in a sufficiently sized box emptied of previous possessions. Their findings varied from an old radio, an odd key, duct tape and the latest upon the fifth room; two working flashlights.

Kalim wanted to assist Ortho with his efforts but the latter assured him they would need the light resources for future uses and that he’s perfectly satisfied with providing the leads. Essentially his scanning sensors - though limited, light projecting optics and, on a lesser scale, his glowing hair are their sources of direction and clarity.

**Ortho** : *Had disabled the light function of his eyes* [Location information acquired: Scan complete - Obstruction detected - Unknown magic detected - Singular presence detected: In inertia] It appears there’s obstacles with a person staying in that room.

**Kalim** : Oh, could that be one of the others? *As crossing arms-* And, obstacles? Are they locked in like us before? They might need our help.

**Ortho** : It’s possible, although, the door itself is unlocked.

**Kalim** : Eh? Then...?

**Ortho** : A barrier, apparently. It’s what the unknown magic takes in the form of. We should head over, Kalim Al-Asim-san.

**Kalim** : I see. Yeah! *An uneasy notion popped up. Frowns* …But what if they’re one of the monsters?

**Ortho** : Ah. That’s a possibility too. Let me run some checks. *Begins identity investigation scan* [Signal hindrance - Identity: Unknown - Status: Unknown] *Deflates* The unknown magic is preventing us from knowing.

**Kalim** : Hey, it’s worth a try right? *Shifts his grip on the box. Breathes in and out to prepare himself* Alright. Let’s see for ourselves. We’ll think of what we should do afterwards.

**Ortho** : *Nods with determination* Yes. There are two possibilities and we can’t ignore them.

The two quietly approach the door of interest encased by walls on either side. Kalim places the box on the floor a few feet away and with Ortho’s instructions, holds onto the metal hand-wheel and started turning. The door simply opens with a creak.

**Ortho** : *Eyes up and down beyond the gap. Whispers-* Its right here. *Begins scanning threat level*

**Kalim** : *Whispers back-* The barrier’s here? At the entrance?

**Ortho** : *In a lowered tone-* [Scan complete - Threat level: Zero percentage] *Whispering-* Affirmative. It’s harmless, other than being an obstacle.

With the assurance, the second year follows with opening the door a quarter. They face the darkness, with the android hovering above Kalim’s head.

He slowly stretches his free left hand out.

An invisible force stops him. Soundless faded white ripples undulate from where his fingers touch.

Kalim gaped in awe; proceeding to poke more at the rippling yet solid barrier. Ortho similarly shares his amusement.

After a few pokes, the latter glances around the interior to his left.

**Kalim** : *Notices, looks up at Ortho while retracting his hand. Whispering-* See anything?

**Ortho** : *Whispering-* This…appears to be the engine room of the ship. *Gazes around the right side and blinks at what he discovers. Eye widen, taken aback. Whispering-* Isn’t that? *Begins calculation, lowered tone-* [Calculating probability]

**Kalim** : *Whispering, curiously inquires-* Wh-what’s wrong?

Ortho reactivate his light optics in response, shinning directly over his discovery.

**Kalim** : *Follows the other’s spotlight. Gradually did a double take* _J-jade?!?_

Said teenager sat unmoving against a wall with legs outstretched, his one visible gloved hand on his thigh and head slumped to the side, his face out of view.

**Kalim** : *Pushes the door open completely. Both hands out against the barrier* He’s- *Notes the rise and fall of Jade’s chest. Sighs, his panic calming* ..sleeping. That’s a relief. But we have to wake him! But, this barrier…

**Ortho** : [Calculation complete] Kalim Al-Asim-san. It looks like Jade Leech-san was also given the same letter as us. *Faces a pipe from across the unconscious teenager*

**Kalim** : *Followed Ortho’s spotlight. Realizes the propped up letter with a familiar design* Ohh! That means everyone got the same letter!

**Ortho** : Most likely, all other twenty-two individuals, including Jade Leech-san, would be informed.

**Kalim** : *Smiles. Glad of the find* I see, I see. Whoever brought us here is a thoughtful person!

**Ortho** : *Frowns, eyebrows upturned* Yet, we still need to escape our shared situation created by them.

**Kalim** : *Realizes. Sheepishly chuckles* R-right. *Turns to Jade* We should look for a way through. He needs to know what’s going on as soon as possible.

**Ortho** : On that note Kalim Al-Asim-san. I’ve found the magic cast upon Jade Leech-san to be connected to the barrier.

**Kalim** : Connected? *Alarmed at presumed answer* Is the barrier the reason _why_ he’s out?!

**Ortho** : *Shakes head* Not exactly. Simply put, Jade Leech-san’s condition _actually_ controls the barrier’s status.

**Kalim** : *Had crossed his arms, trying to process the information* Uhhh… I… _still_ don’t get it… But, um…is it that if Jade wakes up, _something_ …will happen to the barrier…?

**Ortho** : According to my calculations, that appears to be the case.

**Kalim** : *Baffled* Eh? Did I just solve it?

**Ortho** : *Smiles* Yes, you did.

**Kalim** : Ohh. So, er… *Slowly comprehending, thus speaks slowly-* The barrier will disappear on its _own_ when Jade does something by himself, ‘cause of the magic _connecting_ the two?

**Ortho** : That’s right. And with reference to the known similarities, the probability we had _had_ the same kind of barrier is high, though our door was locked manually without magic. *Sighs* I could _only_ generate possibilities as this barrier keeps outside interference away, including my more advanced sensors.

**Kalim** : I see... *Looks at Jade soundlessly sleeping* I would wait for him, but we need to gather items, and with the monsters, _and_ we need to find Jamil and Idia and everyone else! *Sighs dejectedly with closed eyes* This is hard~

**Ortho** : *Closes light optics. Similarly dejected. Consequently creates a suggestion-* Maybe we could meet up with Jade Leech-san later?

**Kalim** : *Expression brightens* Ohhh~ *In akimbo* That’s a great idea! Ah, and let’s leave a message to let him know we were here.

**Ortho** : *Nods* Mm! We can use tracking magic or a tracking device too. ***(8)** Even when I have the materials for the latter, I could only get a notification of its activation, no signal of the person’s movement.

**Kalim** : You can use tracking magic Ortho? I’m not really good at it.

**Ortho** : Yes, I have the fundamentals. I will use it accordingly and sparingly.

**Kalim** : Alright. And by what you said earlier, why don’t you mix it up? Make use of what both have together.

**Ortho** : Yeah! *Hands raised, clutches with determination* Alright, let’s get crafting~

**Kalim** : That said… *Crosses arms in thought* How should we give him the message? There’s no pen and paper in any of the rooms we visited so far.

**Ortho** : I can use my laser from earlier. Maybe… *Looks around. Points at the adjacent wall to the door behind them* ..write it there?

**Kalim** : *Lits up* Oh! Flashy and direct! Nice, let’s go with that.

With the android’s glow, the second year walks back over and crouches down to the box.

**Kalim** : *Going through the contents* Since we have two, one of this’ll be a gift for Jade. *Holds both flashlights up* Is it ok to attach the device on it?

**Ortho** : *Is crouch-hovering next to Kalim* Hm! No problem. *Smiles* Our plan’s coming along perfectly~

**Kalim** : *Smiles back* You said it! *Downcasts over the intended flashlight, expression sympathetic* Sorry Jade, we’ll come back for you!

**Ortho** : *Chuckles* Unless Jade Leech-san encounter us first during our roaming.

**Kalim** : Heehee, that’s true! *While turning the other flashlight on and setting aside the other for Jade-* Speaking of which, I wonder if Floyd’s here? Azul too.

**Ortho** : There’s a possibility.

**Kalim** : If we also happen to meet, we’ll tell them about the other as well. *Proceeds to direct the light on to the wall Ortho suggested*

When Ortho floats over and Kalim had risen to his feet, the dorm leader quietly frowns with lidded eyes.

His guilt kept tugging, nagging at him. Of course, he knew of its _inevitability_.

**Ortho** : *Looks back at Kalim questioningly* Kalim Al-Asim-san? *Detects and notes the other’s solemn emotions*

He’ll just do whatever he could do, however he could.

**Kalim** : *Smiles* _(As usual.)_ *Walking over-* Sorry, sorry. I was thinking about the ship. *Clutches left fist up* I feel bad, but this is needed! I’ll pay the owner back after we leave.

**Ortho** : Um, I don’t recommend you to. Aren’t we going to leave this _abandoned_ boat of this ‘other’ world?

**Kalim** : Ah. *Sweat drops* Right. Ahaha, I forgot.

**Location: Lower deck, Deck 1 - The Engine Room (Outside).**

###

Leona scrutinizes the camera down the hallway, a few others at another. He was quickly convinced of their out-of-commission state, but found their placements on the surface to be inconvenient.

**Yuu** : *Is standing next to Leona, also examining the camera* Some of the rooms, especially the first room we’ve been in, have power while others don’t, including the hallways and these cameras. I wonder why.

**Leona** : *Turns to his right and walks away. In an indifferent manner-* Who cares? The busted gives an advantage. The culprit and their lackeys aren’t watchin’. *Ears flicked at the footsteps coming up behind him. Sighs, peeved. Stops and looks over his shoulder* Why the heck are you _still_ followin’ me, hah?

The questioned teenager stood in place, an already glowing glow-stick in their left hand ***(9a 1)**, facing the third year with an intent expression.

**Yuu** : *In a-matter-of-fact manner-* Wouldn’t _you_ know the obvious answer, Leona-senpai?

Yuu _knew_ they made the right choice to search the smaller room. It barely had anything aside from the glow-stick and a lighter. On the other hand, Malleus explored the inherently more spacious room opposite theirs. He is yet to emerge from it.

The fact of the matter: Leona _doesn’t_ care to search for items, even regarding his magic pen _replaceable_. He aims only to find the escape location for the brooms and force through any security measures. Perhaps he’ll brawl with the monsters if they happen to find him, otherwise he’d avoid the troublesome and take it easy. Malleus had given it is a sufficient strategy; however the steps stated are highly likely of _importance_ to their situation - that it _wouldn’t_ be included in the instructions if it wasn’t. Yuu made a point to consider all possibilities before Leona waves them off, walking into the hall where they found the two lit rooms.

**Leona** : *Shift his stance to fully glare pointedly at Yuu, then smirks at their find* That’s all you got huh.

**Yuu** : It’s a start. *Spread arms widely, gesturing around them* Who _knows_ how large the ship is.

**Leona** : Keh, whatever. Like I’ve said damn herbivore, go ahead and do the lame kind of searchin’ yerselves. *Turns and continues walking* I’mma do my own thing.

The prefect inaudibly sighs as they stride after.

Leona didn’t think much of the powerless human’s approach. In terms of physical strength, they couldn’t have unleashed on him with more than a fistful punch.

The third year grumbled, ears lowered, when he felt a _definitive_ tug upon turning for the ‘expected’.

He _hadn’t_ thought of the human - despite their disadvantage - catching and pulling back at his tail though, _the absurdity_.

Their persistence _nevertheless_ is infuriating.

**Yuu** : *Holding Leona’s tail with both hands, and glow-stick. Legs firmly held in place* Shouldn’t the situation call for teamwork? For the time being at least.

They understood the daunting mystery of their circumstances and _how_ much they _could_ do against it. Therefore Yuu figured with their efforts combined, the faster said mystery unravels and they return safely to Twisted Wonderland, to NRC. Their settled-in home.

They need everyone to pitch in; hopefully the others are doing their best.

They also figure that convincing _Leona_ to join is a task in and of itself.

**Leona** : *Vexed. Fangs bearing* _No_. _Fucking_. _Way_. *Sighs with closed eyes, exasperated. Left hand on waist, right fingers against his temple* I’d cover more ground rather than being held back. _Literally_.

**Yuu** : *Is still holding Leona’s tail* It’s advantageous but knowing you, you’d slack off somewhere.

**Leona** : *Shrugs* Eh, if the time calls for it. *Crosses arms. Eyes narrowed, speaks with a hiss-* And if ya know what’s good - _get yer fucking hands off my tail!_

To say Yuu was unamused is an understatement. They only stare back, never loosening their grip, even when they lightly trembled under the lion’s glower.

**Malleus** : *Is eyeing the security camera* This is the aforementioned camera I see.

Yuu couldn’t deny their shock, especially when they jerked back at the fae’s abrupt return.

Conversely, Leona tried to be unfazed, despite bristling slightly.

**Leona** : *Quietly calming* _(Tch! Damn horned bastard.)_

**Yuu** : T-tsunotaro! You’re back.

**Leona** : Heh, ya hadn’t seen a security camera before?

**Malleus** : *Side eyed Leona* I know of it. Its function is to secure a premise isn’t it? *Faces them both completely. Arms crossed* Although, in the Valley of Thorns, technology wasn’t widely used. Instead I have a wider range of tighter security around me.

Leona scoffs, turning his back to them. He then took the opportunity to quickly release his tail from Yuu’s loosened grasp. They jerk forwards as a result, their glow-stick drop with a dull thunk.

The former slips his gloved hands into his pant pockets and whips his tail from side to side, signaling his exit from the conversation.

**Yuu** : *Sighs as they frown. Retrieves their glow-stick that had rolled to the side. Turns to Malleus* So what did you find Tsunotaro?

**Malleus** : *While forwarding his left hand-* I’ve obtained several more of those sticks.

**Yuu** : *Holds their glow-stick over the other’s palm* Ohh, four glow-sticks. We now have a supply of these.

**Malleus** : And, this magic pen.

The third year forwards his other hand. The said pen’s orangeish-yellow gem glimmers softly within the green glow of Yuu’s glow-stick. The first year blinked, in awe at the find.

Leona, who’s treading the dark hallway ahead, perked his ears.

**Yuu** : From the gem, this is a Savanaclaw student’s pen. Whose is it?

**Malleus** : It appears to be assigned to Bucci. ***(10)**

**Yuu** : Eh? Ruggie-senpai?

**Leona** : *Stops in his tracks* _(Ruggie?)_ *Amused. Smirks* _(That guy’s stuck here too huh.)_

**Yuu** : I expected to know _some_ of the others. To know someone _right_ from the start is quite amazing. *Arms crossed* Hmm. That makes twenty-two more pens out there.

**Malleus** : Definitely. *Turns his attention to Leona who had resumed his walk* Kingscholar.

**Leona** : *Continues onward without looking back* The heck you want?

**Malleus** : Here, you take the pen.

**Leona** : *Stops. Finally looks back above his shoulder with narrowed eyes* Hah? Why me?

**Malleus** : *Blinks. Slightly confused at Leona’s question and refusal* Isn’t he your underling from the same dorm?

**Leona** : So what? That _doesn’t_ mean I’ll be bringin’ his stuff. *Tail flicks. Waves his hand dismissively* Give ‘em yerself. I don’t give a damn.

Yuu can only hear the footsteps fading further away. Their brow furrowed.

Without a word, they collected the pen.

**Yuu** : I’ll keep it.

**Malleus** : … *Gave a small smile* You’re a responsible prefect Yuu, even towards the other dorms.

**Yuu** : *Chuckles softly* I’m just helping out, like always.

**Malleus** : Hmm. Moving forward… *Places his free index finger on his chin* ..would you relay how one could activate these? *Lifts left hand grasping the four glow-sticks* You can keep them. I have no use of it by what I observed. Still, it is better to understand.

**Yuu** : Ah, sure. *Places Ruggie’s magic pen into their empty blazer pocket. Forwards their glow-stick and clasps both ends* You simply need to crack them in the middle, gently. *Demonstrates* The chemical solutions inside will mix which activate the glow. It’s time is limited though. ***(9a 2)**

**Malleus** : I see. How fascinating. *Chuckles* It’s simple and practical.

**Leona** : *In a derisive and calm tone-* Heh, dumbass!

The first year watch as Malleus scowled in the direction where Leona shouted beyond the darkness with a small pout.

**Yuu** : *Amused* Now, now.

**Location: Upper deck, Deck 6 - Hallway.**

###

Trey and Vil scoured the mess-hall. Above their palms small flames hover, illuminating shadowed compact areas out of reach from Silver’s flashlight projection. The second year had volunteered to provide his seniors the overall light while they search, alongside guarding the entrance from where he stood beside it. Lilia meanwhile finished with his assigned area, beholds the scenery beyond one of the few, dusted, windows.

**Lilia** : *Is gazing upwards to the right* From this angle, a view of the ocean and one of those walkways to the side of the ship are all that I could see. The walkway has light bulbs; I suppose the power applies to some parts of the vessel. Nothing noteworthy on the vast, dark and barren ocean.

**Vil** : *Waves away his flame as he walks the faded edge of the flashlight’s projection* It’s nothing unheard of, this place is derelict.

**Trey** : *Rummaging through some boxes* All this got me wondering… *Places a box back in place* Where has everyone on this ship gone to? Did they escape by another ship? *Walking up next to Vil, his flame dissipated-* _(It’s unsettling how bags of untouched food were left around.)_ Was it due to the warned monsters I wonder?

**Vil** : Whatever it is, we shouldn’t let our progress be hindered - I’d like to say. The last handful minutes although, I couldn’t find anything _more_ useful than that board outside this dusty cafeteria.

**Trey** : There sure are a handful of them, the notes and obviously unrecognizable names. *Crosses arms, smiles sheepishly* I had nothing of use either.

**Lilia** : Well with that… *As he approaches Silver and the entrance next to him-* ..there’s nothing else for us here. Let us proceed onwards.

Upon exiting the mess-hall, Lilia and Vil lead along the right side hallway whereas Trey and Silver kept to the rear, with the latter intermittently providing clarity. The next hall over, Lilia spotted an overhead security camera and was quick to proclaim its inoperative state. They soon discover several more cameras spaced out within hallways and corners. Regardless of their inactivity, the four minded their existence warily.

After Trey obtained a working radio placed on top of a lit room’s locker, Silver quietly scout their left side corner.

**Silver** : *Peeking behind the wall with the flashlight. Blinks at what he saw by the end of the hallway. Turns to the discussing third years* Everyone. I found the stairs, and a sign in front of it.

The second year then sets himself aside for his seniors to walk ahead.

**Lilia** : *Reaches the area and sign. Looks up at the latter* ‘Deck four’. Seems this sign indicate our floor, of course placed conveniently.

Silver followed in-between Vil and Trey who stood before the ascending and descending set of stairs.

He approaches the railing, directing the flashlight downwards.

**Trey** : *Nears Silver, gazes over the railing* Hmm. *Adjusts his glasses* The floors below are as darks as ours, except for one of them that is.

**Vil** : *Is standing next to Silver, eyeing the rounding stairs above* Nothing much upstairs.

**Silver** : *Directs flashlight upwards* _(From the estimation of these stairs…)_ This ship sure is large, figuratively spacious.

**Trey** : Yeah, I agree. The distant echoes of the ship settling are more noticeable near the stairs as well.

**Vil** : Nonetheless, this area is essential. We ought to keep its location in mind.

**Lilia** : In that case, I’ll have out a beacon. It’ll be more easier to locate since memory go so far, especially when there isn’t light or one’s in a trying situation, or both at the same time.

**Trey** : The spell’s output strains one’s magic the longer it stays right? Don’t get me wrong, I know you’re capable Lilia, but…

**Lilia** : Fufu, it is not a problem. *Right hand gestures outwards* We have to save our magic, yes, though necessities and simplicity are _exceptions_ , aren’t they?

Lilia subsequently summons a wave of green energy in-between gloved hands. He waves his fingers, shaping the energy into a tiny glowing bat. Once satisfied, he sprinkled some words and the bat radiated with light before taking flight.

**Trey** : *Had eye widen at the fae’s last spell* W-wait Lilia. Did you use a detection spell too?

**Lilia** : For the event a monster goes through here. I wouldn’t want my hard work be for nothing. *Smiles. In akimbo* I make it, so those who happen to be nearby perceive this little dear _highlighting_ an advantage. That is, those who _doesn’t_ have a pure antagonistic feel to them. The beacon will just hide away then.

**Vil** : *Arms crossed* That could be for both parties don’t you think?

**Lilia** : True, in many ways. However, we share a common ground as _fellow contestants_ of this challenge set upon us.

**Silver** : *In thought, rubbing the side of his neck. Unsure, slowly gave-* The…fact that we’re from another dimension?

**Lilia** : Exactly, that’s it! *Gestures right hand out*

The tiny hovering bat heeds the call.

**Lilia** : The type of aura may be the same but the _nuances_ are different between those who roam their home territory and the students trying to return to Night Raven College.

The fae forth his hand and the bat flutters pass the bespectacled teenager towards the sign next to him. It attaches itself upside down from the ceiling, ending its mobility and faintly glowing.

**Lilia** : Besides, I’d _rather_ have a bit of fun exploring minus overexerting myself. And this helping hand is no different, you know~

**Vil** : *Unamused. Tilts head to the side* Basically, other than what you intended, you’re also bored.

**Lilia** : Oya? *Smiles with closed eyes* Have I been found out?

**Vil** : *Sighs* You’re certainly enjoying the journey, Lilia.

**Trey** : *Softly chuckles* I understand your point though. *Shifts his stance and grip on the radio* Right, let’s continue this journey on this floor, yes?

**Vil** : Heh, that goes without saying.

**Lilia** : *Is facing the hallway to the side of the stairs* Oho~ You guys, we might miss _that_ if we’re in a hurry or are distracted.

At the inquiring looks, the fae simply gestures for the confused and curious three to follow him.

Silver directs the flashlight over. What answered their question: a few feet of metallic corrosion and damage spanning on either side in the middle of the narrow hallway.

**Lilia** : *Crouches next to the damaged ground* How hazardous huh.

**Vil** : Undeniably. Still, it’s _not_ unreachable.

**Silver** : Would there be more of these…traps?

**Trey** : Maybe several, according to how likely these occur to aged metal.

The Diasomnia third year rises to his feet and without a word leap forwards, landing across with a quiet click of his shoes.

Lilia twirled around back to them and waited.

**Silver** : Vil-senpai, Trey-senpai. Please go right ahead. I’ll do my best with the support.

Vil did so and Trey followed.

The second year, careful to monitor his jump direction alongside the flashlight’s projection, joined soon after.

A few walks to the left later, the four encounter what they recognize as possibly one of the many stale shower bathrooms of the ship and continued with their ‘searching expedition’ - as quoted by Lilia.

**Location: Upper deck, Deck 4 - Bathroom.**

###

**Idia** : Oh, a familiar item. *Eyes the golden key’s handle* It’s flat, so that makes two. *Turns to Azul who’s inspecting a portable fan device* Azul-shi, got another one~

**Azul** : *Faces Idia fully once he sees the key in the other’s hand* Oya, a good find indeed.

The third and second year were simply baffled, then _intrigued_ , at the _amount_ of keys they’ve acquired rather than anything practical. They were inherently useless at prying open doors though due to their larger size and unmatched shape. In addition, their condition were unlike other trashed objects and their surroundings, hence giving more _credence_ to their shared suspicion.

Within the barely lit room, on a dust free table, by the glow of Idia’s hair, the teenagers review the keys they had collected so far; three with a specific design and two of another - one of which was Idia’s latest find.

**Azul** : *Gave a small smirk* So _that’s_ how it is. *Adjusts glasses* I understand now.

**Idia** : *Also smirking* The subtleties of this game’s instructions would note anyone familiar with puzzles, in games _and_ in scams.

**Azul** : *Chuckles* The instructions are simple. *Shrugs* Convincing _anyone_ of its surface level clues won’t be difficult. The writer’s strategy isn’t _uncommon_ but it’s indisputably _effective_ for students brought from another dimension.

**Idia** : Yeah. Though, you gotta admit Azul-shi. *Smiles half pointedly half teasingly at Azul* Part of the lead up to this reveal is ‘cause we _found_ this many keys. In other words, we got _lucky_ ~

**Azul** : *Isn’t affected by Idia’s insinuation* _Partly_. Even if another group discover these keys, if they don’t critically contemplate the beyond, the possibilities… *Crosses arms* ..they couldn’t have found the _real_ answer.

**Idia** : Kukuku. Not gonna argue with that. *Picks up one of the three similar designed keys* To think these keys ‘are’ _exactly_ the said ‘key items’… In total, twelve keys each for the two escape routes.

**Azul** : The three keys are akin to a broom and its bristles. The other two, no doubt, has an oar design.

**Idia** : The boat route incites labor huh. _(Well, the broom’s no different.)_ *Sighs*

**Azul** : That seems to be the case, for now at least.

**Idia** : Whatever the situation, I prefer sitting comfortably. *Places the broom key back with the other two. As lifting one of the boat keys-* I’ll be taking this for myself.

**Azul** : What a coincidence, Idia-san. *Takes the other boat key* I prefer simplicity as well. When it comes to it, we’ll use magic and any means necessary.

**Idia** : Heh, yeah. Roger that. *Secures the key into one of his jacket pockets*

They weren’t particular with both - then and more so now - regarding their escape options.

The reasons varied in the matter of acceptance, yet, Azul and Idia knew of each other’s turmoil, during physical education class and flying practices. Hence, they won’t say, in favor of avoiding the ‘pointless discussion’ between them.

**Idia** : The rest, Azul-shi you keep them.

**Azul** : Oh? Are you sure? You found them too didn’t you?

**Idia** : No regrets here. I don’t need the credit and handing them to the others - the interaction and attention - is a hurdle I _obviously_ want to avoid. *Slips hands into jacket pockets* Besides, you’re gonna take benefits out of them. _Why_ are you even asking?

**Azul** : *Smirks* Fufufu. _Indeed_ , if it’s integral for my own progression.

**Location: Upper deck, Deck 4 - Crew quarter.**

###

**Cater** : *Leans slightly over the railing* Uwaahh~ *Waves around his improvised torch while gazing over the dark waters* Can’t see the fire’s reflection but the waves against the ship is really present huh~

**Grim** : *Is avoiding the railing. Walking onward whilst holding a shiver* Ugh~ I’d _hate_ it if one or all of the monsters we hafta deal with comes from the sea… Those twins are _more_ than enough yanno.

**Ace** : *Had opened one of the nearby lockers. As he lightly waves his torch over the inside, scanning-* But we’ll never know right? I mean, we won’t know what they look like _unless_ we actually caught a glimpse of them. *Closes the locker. Faces the other two* We’re only given lame name descriptions like ‘the fiend’. *Frowns, gestures free hand outwards in frustration* How many hints do we get from _that?!_

**Cater** : The brute, the hunter and the fiend. *Closes eyes with upturned eyebrows, feeling perturbed* _Hopefully_ we don’t meet any of them, their ‘titles’ sound unsettling enough.

The first years agreed as a breeze blew against them.

All three shivered.

**Ace** : *Hugs himself with his free arm* Ugh~ We better get inside somewhere. The wind’s picking up again.

**Grim** : Ya don’t hafta tell me twice. *Scurries ahead*

**Cater** : Our poor torches will get blown out if we don’t hurry too.

To escape the stronger winds enveloping the top deck, they started down a shadowed stairway which led to the ship’s veranda walkway. After noting and complaining they are still outside, the three scanned the small hallway, Ace and Cater utilizing their makeshift torches.

They had taken upon one of the surrounding crates some planks with their slicing magic. Cater was steady with his precision, whereas Ace turned fidgety halfway. Grim didn’t hesitate to point his _zero_ need for a torch, citing his natural talent to which Ace use to his advantage. As a result, both Heartslabyul students managed to ignite their torches _without_ using their own magic. Ace smoothen the deal with cheerful praises and Grim was all the more willing to accept them, _unknowingly_.

**Ace** : *Sighs* Anyhow, the fact remains and we’re searching blindly for unknown items just as much.

**Cater** : Anything useful is fine right? Perhaps we should find stuff that’ll act as weapons against our enemies.

**Ace** : Oh, yeah, like a pipe or somethin’.

**Grim** : Do you think there’ll be food around here?

**Ace** : *Looks down at Grim who’s trailing beside him* As usual, food’s on yer priority list.

**Grim** : *Looks at Ace, stops walking* Hey! My stomach _may_ be half-full now… *Crosses arms* ..it’ll be a _problem_ if I got hungry later with nothin’--! *Caught a glance of something from the corner of his eye. Blinks* Ffna? *Turns his body forwards*

**Ace** : Hm? Uh…Grim?

**Cater** : *Is behind Grim. Crouches down* Grim-chan?~ *Pokes Grim’s head with free hand* What’s wrong?

Beyond the immediate light of the torches, Grim found himself staring in shocked confusion at a tiny white being peeking from around the corner. Its pupil-less eyes stared unblinking and its stance is that of a creature whose presence was caught.

A moment later, the being retreated, revealing similarly white yet mildly transparent tails as it disappeared away.

**Grim** : Ffna?! *Irritated. Brows furrowed* Oi! Hold it right there!!

**Ace** : *Startled* Th-the heck?!

**Grim** : *Faces the two in an annoyed panic* You bastards!! *Waves arms* Did ya see that - er, _thing?!_ *Points left paw at the dark corner* Something was watchin’ us then it ran off yanno!

**Ace** : *Looks apprehensively at the directed corner* Huh?! C-could that be a monster?

**Cater** : *As he lifts himself up-* I don’t think so. Why would it run from us if _we’re_ supposed to avoid them?

**Grim** : _Anyways!!_ We should chase after it yanno!!~ *Went on all fours and made a dash forwards*

**Ace** : Why? - Eh? Oi! Grim!! *Chases* Wait up!!

**Cater** : *Deflates* Aaahh~ It’s a start, I guess. *Follows after them. Mumbles-* I sure hope this isn’t a trap.

**Location: Upper deck, Deck 7 - Veranda walkway.**

###

**Floyd** : *Is frowning while waiting impatiently* Hey~ Suckerfish-chan~ If ya don’t hurry it up, I’m gonna leave ya behind~

**Ruggie** : *Receives the flashlight Jamil holds out to him. As turning upwards to Floyd who’s standing on the landing of the stairs before them-* I know you will, but I’ll be comin’ anyways. I’m not gonna let you have _all_ the fun. *Begins walking up the stairs*

**Riddle** : *Arms crossed and glaring at the leaving two* You both _better_ not get distracted.

**Ruggie** : *Leans against the upper stairs railing, grinning down at Riddle* Can’t guarantee if that’ll be a bad or good thing, Riddle-kun.

**Riddle** : *Sighs, acerbated* Just report back afterwards.

**Ruggie** : Shishishi. Roger!

Ruggie soon disappear to the upstairs darkness, his and Floyd’s footsteps and light chatter faintly audible as Riddle and Jamil enter the lit room behind them.

Riddle had stated, in accordance to the dire situation, their incidental group efficiently accomplish the search of items and to _not_ slow progress with _anything_ else. Jamil and Ruggie didn’t consider twice at Riddle’s implication, especially when he’s _blatantly_ glowering at the unaffected Floyd.

When presented with the option of the stairs and the room before said stairs, Floyd simply _sprinted_ to the former alongside alarms and warnings from the other three. He returns nearly a minute later, announcing his discovery; a room some strides away with more than a few monitor screens and some scents he caught wafting within its confines, scents he partially recognizes for now as the make and gem of their standard magic pen.

Upon the intriguing find, Jamil suggest dividing their search efforts for the time being, to which Riddle admittedly agreed to.

The sole dorm leader and Scarabia’s vice decided on the first room and the other second years went for the more _‘interesting’ option_ , tagging their flashlight along.

**Jamil** : Hey, Riddle. *Rummages through a desk drawer* Do you think Floyd found the security control room?

**Riddle** : *While opening a locker-* Perhaps. *Notes nothing of use among the small boxes* Or it could be a storage room for all we know. *Closes the locker. Heads to one of the bunk beds*

**Jamil** : Hmm. Well… *Walking towards another set of lockers-* ..we’ll find out eventually. And whatever the source of the scent he picked up. *Opens the closest locker. Sees it’s empty. Eyebrows furrowed, bewilderment swirling* _(Despite knowing the trick, we’re still_ blind _to what we actually need. How long will this grind take?)_ *Inaudibly sighs. Closes the locker*

After thoroughly examining the lower bunk bed, Riddle proceeded to climb the metallic ladder. He immediately crawls across the mildly stiff bed when his gaze falls onto a particular object.

**Riddle** : *Inspects the object* What is _this_ doing here?

**Jamil** : *Turns to Riddle sitting in the top bunk* What’s wrong? *Notices the object* That’s…

**Riddle** : *Still scanning-* A fire extinguisher most like. ***(9b)** *Notes the attached pin. Carefully shakes the cylinder body and decidedly nods* Hm. It’s expedient. We’re bringing it. *Begins dragging the apparatus back to the ladder*

**Jamil** : *Is standing in front of the bunk beds* It’s certainly a device to replace the use of our magic, in that area at least.

Jamil watch as Riddle went a few steps down but is hesitating with the extinguisher. He soon realizes the other’s apparent bind.

**Jamil** : *Approaches* Uh…Riddle, do you need some help? _(It’s unused from the looks of it.)_

**Riddle** : I-it’s fine, I’ll manage. *Secures his grip around the carrying handle* _(This is my responsibility.)_

**Jamil** : *Arms crossed. Remains observing* … _(Somehow, this reminds me of that time with Azul.)_

A moment later, with an inhale, Riddle manages to pull the extinguisher up and onto a step of the ladder. He exhaled in relief when footsteps approach their room.

The alerted second years stared at the door, bracing themselves.

A knock later, said door open to Ruggie with the flashlight slung over his right shoulder and a grin.

**Ruggie** : Reporting in~ *Notes the sighing two with a chuckle. Then notices the extinguisher* Ohh~ You guys found a rather swell item there.

**Riddle** : *Holding the device carefully as he climbed down. With an unamused expression-* So, how did it go?

**Ruggie** : *Grinning* Lots. Lots of interesting stuff was found. Shishishi~

Riddle and Jamil followed Ruggie upstairs and finally behold the room. Floyd greeted them before multiple monitors stacked on top of one another on a long table.

**Ruggie** : *Is directing the flashlight at the screens* There’s a fuse box here but nothin’ worked with activatin’ this place.

**Floyd** : *Leans back against the table’s edge. Smiles with closed eyes* It’s a pity huh? I wanna see the other poor souls trapped in this ship~ *Opens eyes, still smiling* But anyways. *Reaches from behind himself and holds out three familiar objects* Taa-dahh~♫

**Riddle** : *Is carrying the extinguisher. Eye widen, surprised. Approaches closer* Th-these are magic pens! And, this magic baton…

**Jamil** : *Similarly surprised. Faces Floyd* So your claim is true after all.

**Floyd** : *Smiling with closed eyes* Of course it is~ Two of them’re like stuck in-between the monitors, kinda like pieces of coral.

**Ruggie** : One of them I found sitting in the fuse box. Deuce-kun’s pen was ripe for the taking.

**Riddle** : *Lays the extinguisher on the table. Stands next to Floyd* Hmm. This meant that Deuce and the other two - Silver and Rook-senpai, are here as well. *Takes the magic pens and baton from Floyd’s hands* I’ll hold onto them.

**Floyd** : Aww~ Goldfish-chan you’re so caring~

**Riddle** : *As securing the pens in his left blazer pocket* I’m just responsible. I’ll still follow the rules even within this forsaken place. *Lightly pouts at how much he needed to fasten the baton belt holster around his waist. He continues without looking at Floyd-* I doubt you’ll be able to handle these.

**Floyd** : Heehee. Yeah, I’ll be leavin’ them here for the owners to come and find themselves~

**Riddle** : *Crosses arms* That’s so like you.

**Ruggie** : Such a reliable dorm leader you are Riddle-kun.

**Riddle** : *Gestures right hand out* It’s only natural. They are in hindsight not very useful as I can’t use them. ***(11)** And _normally_ … *Walks back and holds the extinguisher upward on the table* I would reprimand the owners for leaving something important lying around no matter which dorm they belong to. But the circumstance is understandable so I’ll overlook this matter. *Carries extinguisher* Now then, we should hurry on and find ours along with everything else.

**Floyd** : Goldfish-chan’s as serious as ever~

Suddenly the room turn dim and the many monitors flicker with static, catching the four’s attention.

**Ruggie** : Huh? What…?

—Roar!

**Floyd** : *Jerks up from the table* Uwah! What the heck?!

**Jamil** : *Eye widen in shock* C-could that be-?!

**Location: Upper deck, Deck 6 - Security room.**

###

**Grim** : Grr~ That thing! I-it disappeared!

**Ace** : *Pants lightly* Uh-huh, _sure_ it did. *Notices a gapping metal door to his right. Heads over*

**Grim** : *Ears flicking and tail swiping in annoyance at Ace* You bastard! I’m tellin’ the truth here!

**Cater** : *Panting, crouches* Hey, Grim-chan…huff… Mind telling us what you saw?

**Grim** : *Realizes. Crosses arms in thought with eyes closed* Ffna~ I only catch a bit of it… *Faces Cater* But I know that it’s small, white and has a lot of tails. Oh! And its eyes are weird.

**Cater** : Hmm. *Free hand gestures outward* Well, as they chose to hide from us, there’s nothing we can do about it.

**Grim** : *Glares* Muu~ You’re not taking me seriously either!

**Cater** : *Slightly offended. Mock sulking with closed eyes and a frown-* Hey~ I _am_ actually. *Expression morph into a closed eyed smile* It is a noteworthy description. Maybe we’ll meet them later, who knows?

**Ace** : *Standing in front of the metal door. Gloved hand on his waist* Hey you guys, we should get goin’. I, for one, don’t wanna stay here longer than I need to.

**Grim** : Ffna? When was there a door there?

**Ace** : When we got here. Wherever this leads to, let’s check it out for now. There’s nothin’ else around here.

The first year slowly pushes the door open.

—Roar!

Ace barely registers the flickering lights before his heart skipped and his mind blanked.

Silent moments after, he breaks into cold sweats and _immediately_ slams the door closed.

Ace stiffly turns around and is met with similar speechless looks of terror.

**Ace** : *Quietly crouches with both knees on the floor. In a strained stiff manner-* Th - …that roar…huh.

**Cater** : *Is taut, yet gave a wide eyed trembling smile* N-no doubt…a monster…

**Grim** : *Fur bristling. Anxiety swelling* I-i-it’s loud, yanno…

###

—ROAR!

Azul stops instantly. Behind him, Idia mirrored with a yelp, dropping the radio he was holding in fright.

**Azul** : *Alert with confusion. Notices the dark hall went a value higher* Th-this is--?!

**Idia** : *Heart rate increasing. Subconsciously grabs onto Azul’s shoulders, in a trembling whisper-* W-w-wh-what w-was _that?!?_ A-a-azul-shi did you hear that?!

Said second year was trying to hold his wavering composure as he conjures the logical course of action, but is swayed back literally via his shoulders by the taller fidgety teenager.

**Azul** : *Nearly trips over his shoes. Arranges his slanted glasses, whispers back-* Y-yes, _of course_ I did. A-anyhow, Idia-san, can you _please_ let go of me?

**Idia** : *Realizes his tight grip on Azul’s shoulders* Ah! *Quickly retracts, holds his jacket above his chest instead. Whispering-* M-my bad.

**Azul** : *Nerves calmed somewhat. Sighs, side glances Idia whilst fixing his blazer. Whispering-* Come. Let’s carry on before anything else happen.

**Idia** : *Whispering-* You said that. Still, I can’t shake the feeling that the _‘survival difficulty: hard mode’_ switch had been activated.

###

**Trey** : A key? *Lifts the curious object off the ground and towards the projected light. Eyes the handle’s design* How intriguing.

—ROAR!

The calm among the four broke. Their endured caution elevated with alarm.

No one dared move from their guarded stance.

Vil was the first to notice the dim lights. He and Silver who’s next to him stared surveying the door, at the echoes, the deafening silence.

Lilia had his eyes closed, concentrating his hearing downwards throughout. Trey clutches the key and radio in his hands as he observed his classmate.

**Lilia** : *Eyes open, stares at the ground by his shoes. Whispers-* The source came from just downstairs, some distance away from our position.

**Trey** : *Whispers back-* Did the others perhaps…?

Thud! Thud! Thud!

**Lilia** : *Still staring downwards. Whispering-* Indeed. They are running and screaming as we speak.

###

—Roar!

All three halted in the middle of the flickering hallway.

The third years instinctively glared at the suspected direction of the source.

The sole first year had their mouth covered to hold an utterly surprised peep. They tried to calm themselves whence the roar echoed and soon faded.

**Yuu** : *Still slightly shaken. Finally notices the dim lighting* _(Did it…switch the power somehow?)_ *Slowly gathers their dropped glow-stick. Faces the seniors in front of them, whispers-* Hey, that’s definitely an encounter by the others huh?

SLAM!

The three snaps their attention to the left, beyond the hallway.

**Yuu** : *Bit their lip to hold in another peep* _(That’s so close!)_

Leona and Malleus then return to their first point of suspicion.

**Leona** : *Ears forwarded. Mumbles under his breath with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth-* One after another!

###

—ROAR!

Kalim lurch backwards in surprise - his stance and grip on the box losing balance in the process. Ortho quickly grabs Kalim’s left arm before the latter could even think of the consequence.

They were curiously ascending the stairs when the light of the floor a few steps above them turned dark alongside the rumbling bellow.

The android helps the dorm leader gather his bearings, both sighing in relief.

**Kalim** : *Adjust his grip on the box* Thank you for the save, Ortho.

**Ortho** : No worries. The unforeseen change of view and the roar are the causes of your astonishment.

**Kalim** : Yeah. *Faces the dark floor. In a lowered voice-* The floor had lights right?

**Ortho** : *Replies back in a lowered voice-* Affirmative. In addition, the floor downstairs became dim.

**Kalim** : *Leans back against the railing. Lowered voice-* The monster, it sounded like it came from the floor above this floor. Did it change the lighting?

**Ortho** : *Floating closely next to Kalim. Lowered voice-* I’ll check. *Starts area scan*

Kalim watches Ortho’s scanning processes intently.

The Ignihyde resident subsequently finished once a sound caught the second year’s attention.

**Ortho** : *Lowered tone-* [Scan complete - Nothing of note detected] *Frowns with furrowed brows*

Thud! Thud! Thud!

The two froze.

The heavy metallic noises somewhere above them increasingly got louder.

They waited, apprehensive on what they should do.

Ortho didn’t want himself or Kalim to feel vulnerable.

He tried. He couldn’t blame his limits. The unknown _only_ has to get closer.

After what he timed to be more than a minute since the roar, shouting voices are recognized amid the stomping and Ortho re-started his scanning sensors in response.

**Kalim** : *Grips the box and Ortho’s arm tighter. In a concerned yet frightened whisper-* I-I hear them! Everyone! *Notices a voice. Whispering-* Eh? That sounded like-!

**Ortho** : *Lowered tone-* [Scan complete]

—ROAR!!

THUD! THUD! THUD!

**Ortho** : *Lowered tone-* [Six presences detected: In rapid motion - Five known heat signals - One unknown heat signal]

—ROAR!!

THUD! THUD! THUD!

**Kalim** : *Heart rate increasing. Wide eyed, whispering-* They’re getting closer! Wh-what should we — !!

Suddenly, hurried footsteps ran down the upper flight of stairs above them.

With the burst of wind, panting figures zips pass. Kalim and Ortho quickly caught sight of black uniforms along with green and purple vests.

###

Jade waited for the unknown to pass through.

After the shuffling turned distant, he decidedly resumes his ongoing mission.

He glances at the wall scribbled with the written message and the flashlight illuminating said message propped up by a roll of tape on the floor. He crouches down over next to the latter, starting his read.

—Roar!

Jade eye widen at the cry, bringing his attention to the ceiling once more. He knows to never let his guard down but the _sheer_ proximity of succeeding events astounded him, more so when he only had instructions on what he should do - in general - to refer to.

He simply needs more information.

**Jade** : *Eyes back at the message* … _(‘We’ve found you. Here’s a flashlight with a tracking device and tracking magic casted on it. We’ll find you or let’s meet up later.’)_ *Blinks* ..‘From Kalim Al-Asim and Ortho Shroud.’ *Smiles as he chuckles with closed eyes*

Thud! Thud! Thud!

With a smirk, the second year faces the ceiling for the third time.

**Jade** : *Listens to the distant stomping and eventually noted the muffled shouting* Oya, oya. Seems like I wasn’t the only one to encounter an adversary this early.

Jade returns to the message then gather the flashlight and tape. The tracking pin clicked and he felt the magic heed to his presence.

**Jade** : How thoughtful, if this _isn’t_ a trap. *Stands up to his full height* I’ll get to _them_ first. They don’t have to worry about that.

**Location: Lower deck, Deck 1 - The Engine Room (Outside).**

###

**Location: Lower deck, Deck 3 - Hallway/Cargo hold.**

In the blink of an eye, their environment changed.

The first years, momentarily disoriented - from the envelopment of light, the ear-piercing bellow - soon behold the darkened cargo-hold, and the behemoth’s _daunting_ silhouette of glowing red-orange.

The answer between them went unspoken.

Their already alarmed processes _heightened_ even more when the running began.

The person unfortunate enough to incidentally get targeted first and their warned obstacle are fast approaching.

Without a second to spare, they retreated.

**Deuce** : *Sprinting, wide eyed with terror* This is the worst!!~

**Jack** : *Sprinting* Let’s just focus on getting’ out of this!

They barely explored the vicinity; hence simply _escaping_ is their one goal.

They have the advantage of several feet ahead to discern the changing surroundings, to evade their dangerous situation.

Nevertheless, however, the loud intimidation of their pursuer grew _ever_ closer with each passing second, proving its distraction, on top of the dim restricting narrow hallway.

Upon the subsequent hall, next to Deuce a familiar figure emerges.

**Rook** : *Running. Holding hat in place* Bonjour, you two!

**Deuce** : *Running. Startled, jolted to the side* Waaah!! Wha-??

**Jack** : *Running. Glances above his shoulder-* Rook-senpai!

Jack was aware moments ago of the third year sprinting up to them. He was expecting the senior to - given how Rook saved his energy from the start.

On the other hand, Deuce didn’t _anticipated_ anything. He recognizes the senior earlier and he knew he was behind them. The Heartslabyul student was merely concentrating.

**Rook** : *Running. Chuckles* What a predicament we’re in I must say~

**Deuce** : *Running. Side glances questioningly* _(But you seem to be enjoying this.)_

Swerving into another narrow pathway, they then caught sight of two figures, one in front of the other, running ahead.

**Jack** : *Running. Surprised at their identities* What the-!?? Epel?! Sebek?!

**Epel** : *Running. Holding hammer. Realizes the voice* Eh? *Looks back* Jack-kun?!!

**Sebek** : *Running. Looks above his shoulder as he recognizes* Heh?? Jack!!!

**Epel** : *Running. Looking back* Deuce-kun!! Rook-san!!?

**Rook** : *Running* Hey, monsieur Cherry apple~!

**Deuce** : *Running* You guys!!

**Sebek** : *Running. Grasps the apparent answer to the question he was seeking, faces forward* SO IT WAS YOU LOT ALL ALONG??!!

**Jack** : *Running. Confused* _Hah!?_ *Remembers at the insinuation* Wait, did _you two_ cause the loud banging earlier?!?

**Deuce** : *Running. Just realized* Eehh?! _Seriously?!_

**Rook** : *Running. Is amused* The abruptness was _certainly_ attention-grabbing within the silence!

**Epel** : *Running. Had faced forward. Anger vein. Pulls head back, annoyance searing-* OII!! _Now’s not da time fer this!!_

**—ROAR!!!**

They turn left with much uneasiness and Rook consequently perceives the end of their rows of one way paths.

**Rook** : *Running. In a mild shout-* First years!

Said students turn their attention to the sole senior.

**Rook** : *Running* Steel yourselves. We’re heading to a fork in our path!

With adrenaline impelling, they braced, nothing to spare away for a moment’s decision.

**Rook** : *Running* One… Two… Three!

Within a split second - two went right and three went left with the brute following closely after.

**—ROAR!!!**

###

Sebek and Epel ran down the dim hallway, never looking back.

The roars echoed hauntingly behind.

In their haste, they descended a flight of stairs and pass another to their left.

The darkness was noted, but they _kept_ running while the rumbling continued.

They hence slowed by a corner once fully comprehending they had escaped the monster and when the pained screaming of their legs and muscles became too unbearable.

On their hands and knees, against the wall, they breathe in much needed oxygen into their lungs.

In the distance…they hear nothing.

Apprehension shortly surrounded them.

**Location: Lower deck, Deck 2 - Hallway.**

###

**Deuce** : *Running, panting. Frustrated* Arghh!! It’s still chasin’!...huff, huff...

**Jack** : *Running. Annoyed* It has determination, I give ‘em that!

**Rook** : *Running whilst eyeing the monster over his shoulder* _(Qui, it follows the closest to itself. It seems to have a one-track mind. It doesn’t stop to ponder about the options.)_ *Scans the hallway, finalizes his decision. Smirks lightly with narrowed eyes* Tu te débrouilles bien! Keep running monsieur.

**Jack** : *Running. Gazes over Rook curiously* Huh? Rook-senpai?

A moment later, Jack and Deuce find themselves halting when the vice _rushes_ the behemoth with torrents of water.

It finally stopped.

The brute gave a guttural sound as it reeled heavily.

Rook replaces the quickly evaporating with more refreshing blasts, promptly increasing the angry reactions.

**Rook** : *Right arm outstretched with left pulled back. Readies another swirling ball of water. Without looking back, he spoke firmly-* This is your chance!

**Deuce** : *Panting* B-but facing it alone--!!

**Rook** : *Smiles* We’ll likely meet up later. Now, _go!_

**Jack** : *Panting. Grits teeth* Damn it!!

The first years indignantly disappear behind the corner they stood before moments ago.

**—ROAR!!!**

Rook expected the brute to charge at him once he releases the torrents yet again, proving its growing impatience to kill the driving force, despite its dislike of the element.

The vice summons a gale of wind and the brute pushes onward tryingly.

**Rook** : Kukuku. You’re really interesting monsieur molten lava. *Readies void magic* But this is as far as you can go. Au revoir pour le moment~

With one swift gesture, Rook hurdle light orbs at the brute, instantly stunning it.

It staggered to the side.

After the bafflement dissipated, it _boiled_ with definite rage.

Its target had vanished.

**——ROAR!!!!**

###

**???** : Um…are we exploring now?

**???** : Woo~ The fun begins!

**???** : Yes, let’s go. But you! Don’t let them catch you again, unless we can’t do anything about it.

\---

**Items in possession:**

**1 st**: Flashlight, key (boat), radio.

**2 nd**: 5 glow-sticks [1 used], lighter, magic pen (Ruggie’s).

**3 rd**: Flashlight, radio, key (broom).

**4 th**: 5 keys (3 broom, 2 boat), radio.

**5 th**: Makeshift torches.

**6 th**: Fire extinguisher, 3 magic pens (Silver, Rook & Deuce’s).

**7 th** \+ **8 th** \+ **9 th**: None.

**10 th**: Flashlight, tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(8) - Half headcanon for all the magic spells.  
> *(9a1 + 9a2 + 9b) - Half headcanon? For the story; glow-sticks and fire extinguishers exists in T-W, with the latter mostly used by those without magic.  
> *(10 + 11) - My headcanon: every magic pen has the owner labeled onto it for identification. Those with magic can ‘activate’ the initials. In addition, a half headcanon that only the owners can use it.
> 
> *From here onwards, every chapter happens chronologically in succession and/or at the same time + the items section I will indicate what each group currently has and had found, except those that didn’t.  
> *As a clarification, what happened during the roars and running happens at the same time for everyone.  
> *The barrier isn’t ‘complete’ but is sufficiently effective. It is restrictive when everyone’s unconscious and would gradually morph into the ‘concealing magic’.  
> *For the story; the fire extinguishers found are the type that works on all fire sources.  
> *There are 2 sets of stairways; one from the north and other south of the ship.  
> *Tu te débrouilles bien - You're doing well.  
> * Au revoir pour le moment - Goodbye for now.
> 
> Now, I'm gonna finally continue the latest event update (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ ♡
> 
> -Tsuyun


End file.
